Lily och marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten
by TheLittleHufflepuff
Summary: Marodörerna och Lily går sitt 7:de år på Hogwarts och hittar en konstig bok som verkar handla om James släkting, Harry Potter. De sätter sig och börjar läsa boken om Harry Potter och De Vises Seten.
1. Prolog

Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och de vises sten

Disclamer: Jag äger ingenting. FanFictionen tillhör_ Faye-The-BookWolf, _som skrivit den på engelska. _jo-harvelle_ har sedan översatt den till svenska men kunde inte fortsätta då den raderades på engelska. Jag tyckte att den var väldigt bra så jag fortsatte att skriva på den. (Hoppas att det är okej). Jag lägger även ut de kapitel som hann översättas för det känns konstigt att börja på kapitel 10.

* * *

Prolog

Det var en relativt vanlig dag i Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Solen sken, jättebläckfisken slappade lyckligt i sjön, och marodörerna var i biblioteket... Vänta... Va?

Det stämmer. James Potter, Sirius Black och Reamus Lupin var alla i biblioteket, var och en med näsan i en bok. Det låter omöjligt, jag vet. Men det var trots allt F.U.T.T-år...Och Reamus tvingade dem!

"TRÅÅÅÅKIGT!" gnällde Sirius, och smällde igen en bok. "Varför måste vi göra det här, Måntand?"

"För att F.U.T.T-proven inte är långt borta, Tramptass", svarade en irriterad Reamus Lupin.

"Åh men Tramptass har rätt, Måntand", sa James Potter och ryckte på axlarna. "VI kan redan allt det här", skröt han stolt

"Jag trodde att du jobbade med att förminska ditt ego i år, Tagghorn", muttrade Reamus, irriterad.

James verkade krympa ihop lite.

"Det gör jag", muttrade han, han rynkade pannan och körde handen genom sitt rufsiga hår. "Men hon vill bara inte ge mig en chans!"

"Vem? Evans?" frågade Sirius medan han lutade sig bakåt på stolen och lade upp fötterna på bordet.

"Självklart", svarade James, och fick en drömmande blick.

"Uh oh", sa Sirius med ett flin "Han har börjat dagdrömma igen."

Reamus suckade och reste sig upp. Han skakade på huvudet och gick till en bokhylla.

"Hallå! Tagghorn! Evans strippar för dig!" flinade Sirius.

James vaknade direkt ur sin dagdröm och såg sig omkring med vidöppna ögon, sedan tittade han bittert på Sirius som skrattade hjärtligt.

"Din jävel", muttrade han.

"Var är Slingersvans nu igen?" frågade Sirius, som återigen verkade uttråkad.

"Han nämnde någonting om sin familj", sa Reamus och gick ut från bakom bokhyllan. Han höll hårt i en röd bok, och hade ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet. "Du James..."

"Ja Måntand?"

"Du råkar inte ha en släkting som heter Harry Potter, eller?"

"Harrry Potter? Hm... nej kompis, ledsen."

"Tja..." Reamus stannade och visade dem en bok med titeln _"Harry Potter och DE Vises Sten"_.

"Herrejävlar han ser ju ut som dig, Tagghorn", utbrast Sirius, och stirrade på pojken på omslaget med vidöppen mun.

James nickade mållöst.

Reamus tittade på bokens utgivningsår och spärrade upp ögonen

"Den släpptes är 1999", andades han.

"GRYMT, FRAMTIDEN!" ropade Sirius, vilket fick biblotikarien att rusa över till dem med ett rasande ansiktsuttryck.

"Ut härifrån!" snäste hon med smala ögon och viftade med sin trollstav, vilket fick pojkarnas ägodelar att flyga efter dem och slå dem medan de sprang ut ur biblioteket.

"MITT ANSIKTE!" skrek Sirius, distraherande "INTE MITT VACKRA ANSIKTE!"

James skrattade åt Sirius reaktion men försökte också att undvika att bli träffad.

Efter ungefär 5 minuter hade allt lugnat ner sig. Reamus, som såg lättad ut, hängde sin väska över axeln och tittade förväntansfullt på sina vänner.

"Nå?"

"Nå vadå?" frågade James medan han flinade åt Sirius som såg väldigt grinig ut.

"Ska vi läsa boken?" frågade Reamus långsamt, som om han pratade med ett väldigt litet barn.

"Åh! Juste det, ja!" flinade James.

"Ja, jag vill höra om baby Taggis!"

"Baby Taggis?" frågade James förvirrat.

Sirius nickade. "Han är antagligen ditt barn i framtiden eller något."

James ryckte på axlarna. "Det kan vara möjligt..." svarade han. "Så vart ska vi gå?"

"Vid behov-rummet!" föreslog Sirius glatt.

Reamus log och nickade. "Det låter bra."

De tre vännerna gick till korridoren på sjunde våningen men blev stoppade av en rätt irriterad Lily Evans.

"Hej Lily!" sa James, med ett strålande ansiktsuttryck.

"Ja... Potter", rättade Lily sig. "Black. Hej Remus." Hon log mot pojken med det sandfärgade håret och han log tillbaka.

"Det var kul att se dig Evans men nu om du ursäktar oss..." sa Sirius och försökte smita förbi henne, men hon blängde misstänksamt på honom.

"Vad har du hittat på nu, Black?" frågade hon kyligt.

"Det där sårar mig, Evans!"

"Håll käften."

"Vi ska bara läsa en bok vi hittat, Lily", sa James ivrigt.

Lily stirrade misstroget på dem.

"Ni två... tänker läsa...?"

"Japp!" flinade Sirius och James.

"Du kan komma du också om du vill, Lily", erbjöd Reamus.

"Visst", sa Lily långsamt. "Det måste vara rätt intressant om de två är villiga att läsa den."

8 minuter senare satt de fyra tonåringarna i ett rum som påminde om Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Killarna hade snabbt förklarat för Lily vad de hade hittat och hon verkade också intresserad av boken. Reamus erbjöd sig att läsa först.

"Kapitel ett: **Pojken som överlevde...**"


	2. 1 Pojken som överlevde

Disclamer: Jag äger ingenting. FanFictionen tillhör_ Faye-The-BookWolf, _som skrivit den på engelska. _jo-harvelle_ har sedan översatt den till svenska men kunde inte fortsätta då den raderades på engelska. Jag tyckte att den var väldigt bra så jag fortsatte att skriva på den. (Hoppas att det är okej). Jag lägger även ut de kapitel som hann översättas för det känns konstigt att börja på kapitel 10.

* * *

**"Pojken som överlevde"**, började Remus.

**Mr och mrs Dursley i nummer 4 Privet Drive var med rätta stolta över att kunna säga att de var helt normala.**

Sirius låtsades somna på James axel, högt snarkandes. Lily blängde ilsket på honom och han satta sig genast rakt upp, med ett nervöst ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag antar att de är mugglare" sa James tankfullt. "Men varför är de med i den här boken?"

"Vi kanske får redan på det om du låter Remus fortsätta", sa Lily retligt.

Remus skakade på huvudet och fortsatte att läsa.

**De var de sista man kunde tänka sig inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt, för de godtog verkligen inga sådana dumheter.**

Sirius öppnade munnen för att förolämpa paret Dursley, men när Lily blängde på honom tystnade han omedelbart.

**Mr Dursley var chef för en firma som hette Grunnings och som tillverkade borrar.**

Sirius och James rynkade pannan och tittade förväntansfullt på Lily och Remus. Vad i hela världen var borrar?

Lily stönade. "Det spelar ingen roll. Det är inte viktigt."

Lily hade funderat över var hon hört namnet Dursley tidigare. Det var hennes systers pojkväns efternamn. Hon rynkade pannan för sig själv, hon gillade verkligen inte detta.

**Han var en stor, fläskig karl med nästan ingen hals, men däremot hade han en verkligt stor mustasch. Mrs Dursley var smal och blond och hade nästan dubbelt så mycket hals som folt brukade, och den kom mycket väl till pass eftersom hon tillbringade så stor del av sin tidmed att spana över trädgårdsstaketet och spionerade på grannarna.**

Lily grimaserade. Det lät definitivt som Petunia.

**Paret Dursley hade en liten son som hette Dudley och enligt deras åsikt fanns det ingen finare pojke någonstans.**

James och Sirius började gapskratta när de hörde namnet på paret Dursleys son. Lily och Remus flinade.

**Mr och mrs Dursley hade allt de kunde önska sig, men de hade också en hemlighet, och deras största fruktan var att någon skulle avslöja den. De trodde inte att de skulle stå ut med att någon fick kännedom om familjen Potter.**

"Hallå där!" skrek James upprört.

"Det är inget fel på familjen Potter!" spottade Sirius.

"De är bättre än ni ens kan hoppas kunna vara." morrade Remus.

Lily stirrade på dem, förundrad över styrkan i deras vänskap. De stod verkligen varandra nära.

**Mrs Potter var mrs Dursleys syster, men de hade inte träffats på flera år; i själva verket låtsades mrs Dursley att hon inte hade någon syster, därför att systern och hennes odugliga man var så lite Dursley-aktiga-**

"Jag är inte oduglig!" skrek James.

"James, du vet inte ens om det handlar om dig", suckade Lily och skakade på huvudet. Men James bara stirrade på henne.

"...Vad?" frågade Lily, och verkade lite obekväm med situationen.

"Du kallade mig James", flinade kronhjort-animagusen.

Lily ryckte enkelt på¨axlarna och nickade mot Remus.

**...man någonsin kunde bli.**

**Mr och och mrs Dursley ryste vid tanken på vad grannarna skulle säga om familjen Potter anlände till deras gata. Dursleys visste att Potters också hade en liten son, men de hade aldrig sett honom ens. Den pojken utgjorde ytterligare ett själ att hålla familjen Potter därifrån; de ville inte att Dudley skulle umgås med sådana barn.**

James såg arg ut, men var smart nog att hålla tyst.

**När mr och mrs Dursley vaknade den dystra, gråa tisdag då vår berättelse börjar, fanns det ingenting hos den molniga himlen utanför som antydde att konstiga och mystiska saker snart skulle hända runt omkring i landet. Mr Dursley gnolade medan han valde ut sin tråkigaste slips till dagens arbete-**

"Sin tråkigaste slips? Varför skulle han ha påsig sin tråkigaste slips?"

"För att han är en tråkig person, Tramptass."

**...och mrs Dursley pladdrade glatt medan hon tvingade ner en tjutande Dudley i hans barnstol.**

"Bortskämd snorunge", muttrade Sirius och James, Remus nickade medhållande.

**Ingen av dem lade märke till en stor gulspräcklig uggla som flaxade förbi fönstret.**

**Klockan halv 9 tog mr Dursley upp sin portfölj, gav mrs Dursley en hastig kyss på kinden och försökte pussa Dudley adjö men missade, för Dudley hade ett raseriutbrott och slängde omkring flingorna i köket.**

"Han slösar bort fullständigt acceptabel mat!" utbrast Sirius.

Lily nöp frustrerat sin näsrygg och knep ihop läpparna på ett sätt som påminde så mycket om McGonagall att Sirius omedelbart stängde munnen.

**'Den lilla rackarungen', skrockade mr Dursley på väg ut ur huset. Han klev in i bilen och backade ut från nummer fyras uppfart.**

**Det var i hörnet av gatan som han lade märke till det första tecknet på något besynnerligt – en katt som läste en karta.**

"Minnie!" utropade Sirius och James glatt.

"Det är PROFESSOR McGonagall Black, Potter", snäste Lily. "Sluta bete er så respektlöst. Och ni vet inte ens om det är hon."

"2 galleoner", flinade James. Ingen svarade honom.

**Under en sekund fattade inte mr Dursley vad han hade sett, sedan vred han hastigt på huvudet för att titta igen. Det stod en gulstrimmig katt i hörnet av Privet Drive, men någon karta syntes inte till. Vad kunde han ha tänkt på? Det måste vara ljuset som spelade honom ett spratt. Mr Dursley blinkade och stirrade på katten. Den stirrade tillbaka. Då mr Dursley runt hörnet och uppför vägen, betraktade han katten i backspegeln. Den stod nu och läste skylten det stod Privet Drive på – nej, den _tittade _på skylten: katter kunde inte läsa kartor _eller _skyltar.**

"Det är vad du tror.", sa Sirius i en sjungande röst.'

Remus suckade tungt, men bestämde sig för att inte kommentera.

**Mr Dursley ruskade lite på sig och fördrev katten ur sina tankar. Medan han körde in mot stan tänkte han inte på någonting annat än en stor beställning borrar som han hoppades få just den dagen.**

"Vad spännande", sa James sarkastiskt.

**Men alldeles i utkanten av stan fördrev någonting annat hans tankar på borrar. Där han satt i den vanliga morgontrafikstockningen kunde han inte undgå att lägga märke till att det värkade vara en massa besynnerligt klädda människor i rörelse. Folk i långa mantlar.**

"Det är väl inte konstigt", sa James förvirrat.

"Det är konstigt för mugglare", suckade Lily uppretat.

**Mr Dursley kunde inte tåla människor som klädde sig i konstiga kläder – tänk sådana utstyrslar man såg på ungdomar! Han antog att det var något nytt idiotiskt mode. Han trummade med fingrarna mot ratten och hans blick föll på en skock sådana där konstiga typer som stod alldeles i närheten. De viskade upphetsat till varandra.**

"Vad hände?" ropade Sirius.

"Låt oss läsa så kanske vi får redan på det!" svarade Remus, lika tålmodig som alltid.

**Mr Dursley blev uppretad när han såg att ett par av dem inte var unga alla; den där mannen måste rentav vara äldre än han själv, och han var iförd en smaragdgrön mantel! En sådan fräckhet! Men sedan slog det mr Dursley att det förmodligen var någon idiotisk kampanj, de här människorna höll tydligen på att samla in pengar till någonting … ja, så måste det förstås vara. Trafiken rörde sig vidare framåt och mr Dursley kom fram till Grunnings bilparkering med huvudet åter fyllt med tankar på borrar.**

"Den mannen älskar verkligen borrar."

"Håll käften, Tagghorn."

**Mr Dursley satt alltid med ryggen mot fönstret i sitt på nionde våningen. Om han inte hade gjort det hade han kanske haft svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den morgonen. _Han _såg inte ugglorna som susade förbi mitt på ljusa dagen, fastän folk nere på gatan gjorde det; de pekade och stirrade med gapande munnar då uggla efter uggla flög förbi i ilfart över huvudena på dem. De flesta av dem hade inte sett en uggla ens nattetid. Mr Dursley däremot hade an helt normal, ugglefri förmiddag. Han skrek åt 5 olika personer. Han ringde viktiga telefonsamtal och skrek lite till.**

"Charmig typ", påpekade Sirius torrt.

"Vilken produktiv dag", fortsatte James.

Lily log lite åt det.

**Han var på väldigt gott humör fram till lunchdags, då han tänkte att han skulle sträcka lite på benen och promenera tvärs över gatan och köpa sig en bulle från bageriet mitt emot.**

Sirius och James började skratta åt det.

"Vilken fet jävel", skrockade Sirius.

"Black", varnade Lily

**Han hade glömt allt om människor i mantlar tills han gick förbi en grupp av dem alldeles intill bageriet. Han gav dem en ilsken blick då han passerade. Han visste inte varför, men de ingav honom en känsla av obehag. Den här skaran viskade också upphetsat, och han kunde inte se en ända insamlingsbössa. Det var när han gick förbi dem på vägen tillbaka,med ett hårt grepp om en påse med en munk i, som han uppfattade några ord de sade.**

**'Mr och mrs Potter, just det, jag hörde talas om det...'**

**'… ja, deras son, Harry...'**

"Jag undrar vad som hände..." sa James och rynkade pannan, han var 100% säker på att Harry var hans son och han var ganska bekymrad över varför trollkarlar på gatorna skulle prata om honom.

**Mr Dursley tvärstannade. En våg av fruktan sköljde över honom. Han såg sig om på de viskande människorna som om han ville säga något till dem, men sedan ändrade han sig. **

**Han störtade tillbaka tvärs över gatan, skyndade upp till sitt kontor, fräste åt sekreteraren att hon inte fick störa honom, lyfte på telefonluren och hade nästan hunnit slå numret hem når han ändrade sig. Han lade på luren och strök sig över mustaschen medan han funderade … nej, han uppförde sig dumt.**

"Vilken överraskning!" skrattade Sirius.

**Potter var inte något särskilt ovanligt namn. Han var säker på att det fanns massvis med människor med namnet Potter som hade en son som hette Harry. Förresten, när han tänkte efter var han inte ens säker på att hans frus systerson _hette_ Harry.**

Lily såg äcklad ut. "Vet han inte ens vad hans frus systerson heter? Det är fruktansvärt!" Hon rynkade lätt pannan, den här mannen verkade mer och mer vara Petunias pojkvän Vernon … hon hoppades bara att hon hade fel.

**Han hade aldrig ens sett pojken. Det kunde ha varit Harvey. Eller Harold. Det var ingen ide att oro mrs Dursley, hon blev alltid upprörd så fort man nämnde hennes syster. Han klandrade henne inte, om _han_ hade haft en sådan syster...**

Lily bet sig i läppen, och tittade ner i golvet. Mrs Dursley lät verkligen som Petunia...

**... men i alla fall, de där människorna i mantlar...**

**Han fann det mycket svårt att koncentrera sig på borrar den eftermiddagen och när han lämnade byggnaden klockan 5, var han fortfarande så oroad att han gick rakt på någon alldeles utanför dörren**

"Och mosade personen."

**'Förlåt', muttrade han då den pyttelille gubben snubblade och nästan ramlade omkull. Det tog ett par sekunder innan det gick upp för mr Dursley att mannen bar en lilafärgad mantel. Han verkade inte det minsta upprörd över att nästan ha slagits till marken. Tvärtom sprack hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende och han sade med en pipig röst som fick förbipasserande att stirra: 'Ni behöver inte be om förlåtelse, min bäste herre, för ingenting kan göra mig ledsen idag! Jubla och var glad, för Ni-Vet-Vem är äntligen borta!**

Tystnad.

Är han … borta?" sa Lily långsamt.

Sirius och James började flina brett.

"JA! JIPPIE! INGEN MER MÖGEL-VOLDIS!"

Remus flinade och jublade med dem och till och med Lily skrattade och anslöt sig till firandet.

**'Till och med Mugglare som ni borde fira den här lyckliga, lyckliga dagen!'**

**Och den gamle mannen slog armarna om midjan på mr Dursley och kramade honom och vandrade sedan iväg.**

"Menar du att hans armar nådde hela väger runt?" frågade Lily skarpt och killarna stirrade chockat på henne.

**Mr Dursley stod som förstenad. Han hade omfamnats av en total främling. Han tyckte sig också hört att främlingen kallat honom en Mugglare, vad nu det kunde vara.**

"Det där är ganska oförsiktigt av dem, att kalla dem Mugglare när de hör det", sa Remus med rynkad panna.

**Han var förvirrad. Han skyndade fram till sin bil och körde i väg hemåt, medan han hoppades att han hade fantiserat ihop saker och ting, vilket han aldrig tidigare hoppats, eftersom han inte gillade fantasier.**

"Vilken kille."

"Håll käften, Tramptass."

**När han körde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra var det första han fick se – och det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör – den strimmiga katten som han hade upptäckt på morgonen.**

"Satt hon där så länge?"

**Den satt nu på trädgårdsmuren. Han var säker på att det var samma katt; den hade samma markeringar runt ögonen.**

**'Schas!' sade mr Dursley med hög röst.**

**Katten rörde sig inte. Den gav honom bara en bister blick.**

James och Sirius skakade tillgivet sina huvuden.

"Ah … den bistra blicken..."

**Var det här normalt kattuppförande, undrade mr Dursley. Han låste upp och gick in i huset medan han försökte ta sig samman. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att inte säga något till sin fru.**

**Mrs Dursley hade haft en trevlig, vanlig dag. Vid middagen berättade hon allt för honom om grannfruns problem med sin dotter och att Dudley hade lärt sig ett nytt uttryck ('Vill inte').**

"Sådan far, sådan son" skrattade Sirius.

**Mr Dursley försökte uppföra sig som vanligt. När de hade lagt Dudley för natten, gick han in i vardagsrummet just i tid för att höra de sista kvällsnyheterna.**

**'Och slutligen kan vi berätta att fågelskådare överallt har rapporterat att landets ugglor uppfört sig mycket ovanligt idag. **

**Fastän ugglor normalt jagar på natten och knappast någonsin visar sig i dagsljud, har man vid mängder av tillfällen iakttagit hur dessa fåglar fluggit i alla möjliga riktningar sedan soluppgången. Experterna kan omöjligt förklara varför ugglorna plötsligt ändrat sovmönster.' Nyhetsuppläsaren tillät sig ett brett leende. 'Ytterst märkligt. Och nu över till Jim McGuffin med väderleksrapporten. Kommer det bli några fler uggleskurar ikväll, Jim?"**

**'Jaa, Ted', sade väderleksmannen, 'det vet jag faktiskt ingenting om, men det är inte bara ugglor som uppfört sig konstigt idag. Tevetittare ända bort från Kent, Yorkshire och Dunee har ringt hit och talat om att i stället för regnet som jag utlovade igår har de haft ett skyfall av stjärnskott! Folk kanske har firat Valborgsmässoafton i förväg – det är inte förren nästa vecka, gott folk! Men jag kan utlova en mycket våt natt.'**

Remus rynkade pannan.

"Det där är väldigt oförsiktigt av dem."

**Mr Dursley satt som fastfrusen i fåtöljen. Stjärnskott över hela Storbritannien? Ugglor i dagsljus? Mystiska personer i mantlar överallt runt omkring? Och en viskning, en viskning om Potters...**

**Mrs Dursley kom in i vardagsrummet med två koppar tee på en bricka. Det kunde inte hjälpas.**

"Teet?" skrockade Sirius.

James och Remus himlade med ögonen.

**Han skulle bli tvungen att säga någonting till henne. Han harklade sig nervöst.**

**'Hrrm … Petunia, -'**

Lily skrek till, och hennes ögon blev klotrunda.

"Vad är det?" frågade James förvirrat.

"Petunia … min syster heter det..." viskade Lily. "Hennes pojkvän heter Vernon Dursley..."

James ansikte bröt ut i ett enormt flin.

"JA!" skrek han triumferande. "JAG KOMMER ATT GIFTA MIG MED LILY!"

Lily såg sur ut. "Jag tror det inte förrän jag ser orden 'Lily Potter'"

**'älskling … du har väl inte hört från din syster på sistone?'**

**Som han hade väntat sig såg mrs Dursley arg och upprörd ut. När allt kom omkring brukade de ju låtsas att hon inte hade någon syster-**

Lily såg ledsen ut när Remus läste detta.

**'Nej', sade hon skarpt. 'Varför undrar du det?'**

**'Konstiga saker på nyheterna', mumlade mr Dursley. 'Ugglor... stjärnskott... och det var en massa människor som såg konstiga ut på stan idag...'**

**'Än _sen_ då?' fräste mrs Dursley.**

**'Jo, jag tänkte bara att det... kanske... hade något att göra med... du vet... _hennes sort_.'**

"Hennes sort?" fräste Remus argt.

**Mrs Dursley smuttade på sitt te genom hopknipna läppar. Mr Dursley undrade om han vågade tala om för henne att han hade hör namnet 'Potter'. Han bestämde sig för att han inte vågade. I stället sade han, så obesvärat han kunde:**

**'Deras son, han borde väl vara i samma ålder som Dudley nu?'**

**'Jag antar det', sade mrs Dursley stelt.**

**'Vad är det han heter nu igen? Howard, eller hur?'**

**'Harry. Ett fult, tarvligt namn, om du vill veta min mening.'**

"Det är inte ett tarvligt namn", sa Lily tyst. "Jag gillar det."

James flinade mot henne, men hon låtsades inte om det.

**'Javisst', sade mr Dursley medan hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom. 'Ja, jag håller verkligen med dig.'**

**Han sade inte ett enda ord till om saken då de gick upp på övervåningen för att lägga sig. Medan mrs Dursley var i badrummet, smög mr Dursley fram till sovrumsfönstret och kikade ner i trädgården på framsidan. Katten var fortfarande där. Den satt och stirrade neråt Privet Drive som om den väntade på någonting.**

**Inbillade han sig saker och ting? Kunde allt det här ha någonting med Potters att göra? Om det hade det... om det kom ut att de var släkt med ett par... nej, han skulle aldrig stå ut med det.**

"Skitstövel."

**Mr och mrs Dursley gick till sängs. Mrs Dursley somnade fort men mr Dursley låg vaken och ältade alltsammans om och om igen. Hans sista, tröstande tanke var att även om Potters _hade _ med saken att göra, fanns det ingen anledning för dem att närma sig honom och mrs Dursley. Potters visste mycket väl vad han och Petunia tyckte om deras sort... Han förstod inte hur han och Petunia skulle kunna bli inblandade i vad som än kunde tänkas försiggå, han gäspade och vände sig om i sängen, det kunde inte röra _dem_...**

**Där misstog han sig verkligen.**

**Även om mr Dursley för sin del kan ha varit på väg att glida in i en orolig sömn, visade katten på muren utanför inga tecken på sömnighet. Den satt stilla som en med ögonen stadigt, utan så mycket som en blinkning, fästa på det bortesta hörnet av Privet Drive. Den darrade inte ens till när en bildörr smällde igen på gatan**

**bredvid och inte heller när två ugglor svepte över huvudet på den. Det var faktiskt nästan midnatt innan katten över huvudtaget rörde sig.**

"Jag fattar inte hur hon kunde sitta stilla så länge!" sa James och skakade på huvudet.

**En man dök upp i hörnet som katten hade betraktat, dök upp så plötsligt och tyst att man kunde ha trott att han just sprungit fram ur marken. Det ryckte i kattens svans och ögonen smalnade på den.**

**Ingenting som liknade den här mannen hade någonsin skådats på Privet Drive. Han var lång, mager och mycket gammal att döma av silvret i håret och skägget, båda var långa nog att stoppa ner i bältet.**

"Dumbledore", sa alla i mun på varandra med ett flin.

**Han var iförd en lång klädnad, en purpurfärgad mantel som sopade i marken och högklackade kängor med spännen. Ögonen var ljusa, klara och gnistrande bakom ****halvmånformade glasögon och näsan var mycket lång och krokig, som om den hade blivit bruten minst två gånger. Mannens namn var Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore verkade inte uppfatta att han just hade anlänt till en gata där allt hos honom, från namnet till kängorna, var ovälkommet. Han var fullt upptagen att vända och vrida på sin mantel på jakt efter något. Däremot verkade han uppfatta att någon betraktade honom, för han tittade plötsligt upp på katten, som ****fortfarande stirrade på honom från andra änden av gatan. Av någon anledning tycktes åsynen av katten roa honom. Han skrockade och muttrade:**

**'Jag borde ha förstått det.'**

**Han hade hittat det han letade efter i innerfickan. Det såg ut att vara en cigarettändare i silver. Han öppnade den med ett klickande, höll upp den i luften och knäppte ****med den. Den närmsta gatlyktan slocknade med en liten puff. Han knäppte med den igen – nästa lykta blinkade till och blev mörk. Tolv gånger knäppte han med ****Släckaren, tills de enda ljus som fanns kvar på hela gatan var två pyttesmå nålspetsar långt bort, nämligen ögonen på katten som betraktade honom. Om folk från sina fönster nu, skulle de inte kunna se vad som hände nere på trottoaren, inte ens skarpögda mrs Dursley. Dumbledore lät Släckaren glida tillbaka in i manteln satte av nerför gatan mot nummer fyra, där han slog sig ner på muren intill katten. Han såg inte på den, men efter ett ögonblick tilltalade han den.**

**'Tänk att träffa på er här, professor McGonagall.'**

"Jag visste det!" skrattade James.

Lily skakade på huvudet åt honom.

**Han vände sig om för att le mot den strimmiga katten, men den hade försvunnit. I stället log han mot en kvinna med ganska strängt utseende som bar fyrkantiga ****glasögon med exakt samma form som markeringarna katten hade haft runt ögonen. Hon var också iförd en mantel, i smaragdgrön färg. Hennes svarta hår var ****hopdraget i en hård knut. Hon såg tydligt förargad ut.**

**'Hur visste ni att det var jag?' frågade hon.**

"Det var faktiskt rätt uppenbart", fnös Sirius.

**'Kära professor, jag har aldrig sett en katt sitta så stelt.'**

**'Ni skulle säkert också vara stel om ni hade suttit på en tegelmur hela dan', sade professor McGonagall.**

**'Hela dan? När ni kunde ha firat? Jag måste ha passerat minst ett dussin fester och glada tillställningar på vägen hit.'**

"Jag slår vad om att vi är på en av dem", log James och de andra nickade medhållande.

**Professor McGonagall fnös ilsket.**

**'Javisst, alla firar minsann', sade hon otåligt. 'Man kunde tycka att de skulle vara lite försiktigare, men nej – till och med Mugglarna har märkt att nånting är på talade om det i sina nyhetssändningar.' Hon knyckte huvudet bakåt mot Dursleys mörka vardagsrumsfönster. 'Jag hörde det. Flockar av ugglor … stjärnskott … är ju inte helt obegåvade. De måste ju märka nånting. Stjärnfall nere i Kent – jag slår vad om att det var Dedalus Diggle. Han har aldrig haft nåt vidare förstånd.'**

"Jag tycker att han är toppen", skrattade James. "Du, Tramptass, vi borde göra det! Göra massor av stjärnfall i Stora Salen eller nåt… för att fira slutet av året."

Sirius nickade. "Nånting minnesvärt", flinade han.

**'Ni kan inte klandra dem', sade Dumbledore milt. 'Vi har haft fasligt lite att fira på elva år.'**

"Wow", sa Lily tyst. "Elva år."

**'Det vet jag', sade professor McGonagall irriterat. 'Men det är inget skäl till att tappa huvudet. Folk är riktigt oförsiktiga, visar sig ute på gatorna i klart dagsljus, klädda i Mugglarkläder, och skvallrar för varandra.'**

"Hon har såklart rätt", nickade Remus, "det är otroligt oförsiktigt att göra så även efter sådana fantastiska nyheter."

**Här kastade hon en skarp, förstulen blick på Dumbledore, som om hon hoppades att han skulle tala om något för henne, men det gjorde han inte, så hon fortsatte:**

**'Det skulle just vara snyggt om Mugglarna avslöjade oss allesammans precis samma dag som Ni-Vet-Vem äntligen tycks ha försvunnit. Han _är _väl verkligen borta, ****Dumbledore?'**

**'Det ser faktiskt så ut', sade Dumbledore.**

"Fantastiskt", jublade James och Sirius.

**'Vi har mycket att vara tacksamma för. Skulle ni vilja ha en citronisglass?'**

"En vad _då_?"

**'En vad _då_?'**

"Du är mer lik Minnie än vi trodde, Tramptass."

"Håll käften."

**'En citronisglass. Det är en sorts Mugglargodis som jag är ganska förtjust i.'**

**'Nej tack', sade professor McGonagall kyligt, som om hon inte tyckte att det här var rätta ögonblicket för citronisglassar. 'Som jag sa, även om Ni-Vet-Vem är borta…'**

**'Kära professor, nog kan väl en förnuftig person som ni kalla honom vid hans namn? Alla de här dumheterna med 'Ni-Vet-Vem' – i elva år har jag försökt övertala kalla honom vid hans rätta namn: _Voldemort_.'**

"Fruktan för ett namn ökar fruktan för själva saken", sa Lily och Remus i kör, sen tittade de på varandra och flinade.

**Professor McGonagall ryggade tillbaka, men Dumbledore, som höll på att ta isär två hopklibbade citronisglassar tycktes inte märka det.**

**'Allting blir så förvirrande om vi hela tiden säger 'Ni-Vet-Vem'. Jag har aldrig sett någon anledning att vara rädd för att uttala Voldemorts namn.'**

**'Det vet jag att ni inte har', sade professor McGonagall och lät halvt förargad och halvt beundrande. 'Men det är en annan sak med er. Alla vet att ni är den ende Vet … å, låt gå för det då, _Voldemort _var rädd för.'**

**'Ni smickrar mig', sade Dumbledore lugnt. 'Voldemort hade krafter som jag aldrig kommer att ha.'**

"Men snälla!" suckade James uppretat. "Dumbledore är MYCKET mäktigare än Mögel-Voldis."

**'Bara för att ni är alldeles för … ja … för _storsint _för att använda dem.'**

**'Det är tur att det är mörkt. Jag har inte rodnat så mycket sen madam Pomfrey talade om för mig att hon tyckte om mina nya öronskydd.'**

"Ugh!" sa Sirius, och skrattade tillsammans med James.

**Professor McGonagall kastade en skarp blick på Dumbledore och sade:**

**'Ugglorna är ingenting mot _ryktena _som flyger omkring. Vet ni vad alla säger? Om varför han försvann? Om vad som till sist hejdade honom?'**

**Det verkade som om professor McGonagall hade kommit till den punkt som hon var mest angelägen att diskutera, den verkliga orsaken till att hon hade suttit och på en kall hård mur hela dagen, för varken som katt eller som kvinna hade hon stirrat på Dumbledore med en sådan genomträngande blick som nu. Det var tydligt vad 'alla' än sade, så ville hon inte tro på det förrän Dumbledore talade om för henne att det var sant. Men Dumbledore höll på att ta sig en ny citronisglass och inte.**

**'Vad folk _säger_', fortsatte hon envist, 'är att Voldemort dök upp i Godric's Hollow i går kväll. Han sökte upp Potters.'**

James bleknade.

"Sökte han upp mig och min familj?" sa han uttryckslöst, plötsligt rädd.

**'Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter-**

James piggnade plötsligt till.

"JA!" skrek han, och boxade med knytnävarna i luften. "JAG GIFTER MIG MED LILY!" Han skrattade och började dansa runt i rummet.

Lily stönade och la huvudet i händerna, men log lite.

"Jag antar att du inte är _så _farlig", sa hon långsamt och James såg översvallande lycklig ut.

Remus däremot hade blivit blek, för han läste i förväg. Han slickade sig om läpparna och läste långsamt om meningen.

**Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter är … är … att de är … _döda_.'**

Hans ord möttes av tystnad. Remus hade låtit boken falla ur sina händer med ett dovt "dunk". Lily och James satt blickstilla, bleka och chockade, och Sirius stirrade misstroget boken. Inte en chans att Tagghorn och Lily kunde vara döda.

Lily bet sig plötsligt i läppen för att hindra sig själv från att brista i gråt, och James var omedelbart vid hennes sida och lade en arm runt henne. Istället för att knuffa bort honom lutade sig Lily, något skakande, närmare.

"Fortsätt, Remus", viskade hon med bruten röst och James nickade.

Remus plockade upp boken, bläddrade till rätt sida och fortsatte:

**Dumbledore böjde på huvudet. Professor McGonagall flämtade till.**

**'Lily och James … jag kan inte tro det … jag ville inte tro det … Å, Albus…'**

**Dumbledore sträckte fram en hand och klappade henne på axeln.**

**'Jag vet … jag vet…', sade han tungt.**

**Professor McGonagall darrade på rösten då hon fortsatte:**

**'Det är inte allt. De säger att han försökte döda Potters son, Harry.**

"NEJ!" skrek Lily och James.

"Försökte han döda min SON?" vrålade James rasande.

"Mitt stackars barn…" viskade Lily.

Sirius och Remus slets mellan sorg och ilska.

**Men … han kunde inte. Han kunde inte döda den där lille pojken. Ingen vet varför, eller hur, men de säger att när han inte kunde döda Harry Potter, bröts Voldemorts ****makt på nåt sätt – och det är därför som han är borta.'**

"Wow…" sa James långsamt innan han bröt ut i ett enormt, triumferande leende.

"MIN SON BESEGRADE VOLDEMORT!"

Lily var överväldigad. "Men hur … hur kunde han … Wow."

**Dumbledore nickade dystert.**

**'Är det … är det _sant_?' stammade professor McGonagall. 'Efter allt han har gjort … alla han har dödat … så kunde han inte döda en liten pojke? Det är häpnadsväckande **… **av allt som kunnat stoppa honom … men hur i himlens namn överlevde Harry?'**

"Det är precis vad jag vill veta", sa Lily och de andra nickade medhållande.

**'Vi kan bara gissa', sade Dumbledore. 'Vi kanske aldrig får veta det.'**

**Professor McGonagall drog fram en spetsnäsduk och torkade sig i ögonen under glasen. Dumbledore gav till en kraftig snörvling medan han tog fram en guldklocka fickan och granskade den. Det var en mycket besynnerlig klocka. Den hade tolv visare men inga siffror; i stället rörde sig små planeter runt kanten. Dumbledore trots det ha begripit sig på den, för han stoppade tillbaka den i fickan och sade:**

**'Hagrid är sen. Apropå det var det väl han som talade om för er att jag skulle vara här?'**

**'Ja', sade professor McGonagall. 'Och jag antar att ni inte tänker berätta för mig _varför _ni är just här av alla ställen?'**

**'Jag har kommit för att ta med mig Harry till hans moster och morbror. De är de enda släktingar han har kvar nu.'**

"Va? NEJ!" vrålade Lily rasande.

"Lily, det är ok – "

"Nej James! Nej det är det inte! Petunia avskyr mig för att jag är en häxa! Hon kommer att vanvårda Harry! Jag vill inte att han ska vara där! Jag vill inte att han ska vara med och hennes idiot till man!" Hon bröt nästan ihop och tillät James att krama henne igen.

James såg på Sirius och Remus.

"Kan ni lova att om någonting händer … så ser ni efter Harry istället för dem?"

"Självklart, kompis", sa Sirius tyst med ett allvarligt ansiktsuttryck, och Remus nickade.

**'Ni menar inte … ni _kan _inte mena människorna som bor _här_?' skrek professor McGonagall och hoppade upp och pekade på nummer fyra. 'Dumbledore – det kan göra. Jag har iakttagit dem hela dan. Ni skulle inte kunna hitta två personer som är mer olika oss. Och den här sonen de har, jag såg hur han sparkade på sin mamma ****hela vägen uppför gatan och skrek efter godis. Skulle Harry Potter komma och bo här?'**

**'Det är bästa stället för honom', sade Dumbledore bestämt. 'Hans moster och morbror kommer att kunna förklara allting för honom när han blir äldre, jag har skrivit brev till dem.'**

"Ett brev?" sa Lily med en livsfarlig röst. "Petunia kommer inte att bry sig om någonting skrivet till henne i ett brev från ett 'missfoster'."

**'Ett brev?' upprepade professor McGonagall svagt och satte sig ner på muren igen. 'Tror ni verkligen, Dumbledore, att ni kan förklara alltsammans i ett brev? De människorna kommer aldrig att förstå honom! Han kommer att bli berömd – en legend – jag skulle inte bli förvånad om den här dan blev känd som Harry Potters framtiden, det kommer att skrivas böcker om Harry, vartenda barn i vår värld kommer att känna till hans namn!'**

**'Just det', sade Dumbledore och tittade mycket allvarligt upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon. 'Det skulle räcka för att förvrida huvudet på vilken som helst. Berömd innan han kan gå och tala! Berömd för nånting som han inte ens kommer att minnas! Inser ni inte hur mycket bättre han kommer att ha det växer upp långt bort från allt det där tills han är redo att klara av det?'**

"Han har en poäng", sa James långsamt.

"Men ändå…" Lily rynkade pannan. "Petunia kommer inte att se efter honom ordentligt…"

**Professor McGonagall öppnade munnen, ändrade sig, svalde och sade sedan:**

**'Ja, ja, ni har förstås rätt. Men hur ska pojken komma hit, Dumbledore?' Hon såg plötsligt på hans mantel som om hon trodde att han kunde ha Harry gömd under den. **

**'Hagrid tar honom med sig.'**

**'Tror ni att det är … _klokt _… att anförtro nåt så viktigt åt Hagrid?'**

"Hagrid är grym", protesterade Sirius.

**'Jag skulle anförtro mitt liv åt Hagrid', sade Dumbledore.**

**'Jag vill inte påstå att han inte har hjärtat på rätta stället', sade professor McGonagall motvilligt, 'men ni kan inte blunda för att han bär sig oförsiktigt åt. Han har ****faktiskt en benägenhet att … vad var det där?'**

**Ett lågt mullrande ljud hade brutit tystnaden runt dem. Det ökade stadigt i styrka medan de spanade uppför och nerför gatan efter någon skylt av billyktor; det ut till ett rytande då de båda tittade upp mot himlen – och en jättestor motorcykel föll ner ur luften och landade på gatan framför dem.**

"Häftigt!" skrek James och Sirius.

**Om motorcykeln var jättelik var den ingenting jämfört med mannen som satt gränsle över den. Han var nästan två gånger så lång som en normal man och åtminstone ****fem gånger så bred. Han såg helt enkelt ottillåtet stor ut, och väldigt _vild _– långa trassliga stripor av yvigt svart hår och skägg dolde det mesta av ansiktet, han händer stora som soptunnelock och fötterna i läderstövlar var som babydelfiner.**

**I sina väldiga, muskulösa armar höll han ett filtbylte.**

"Harry…" viskade Lily, och lutade sig närmare James.

**'Hagrid', sade Dumbledore med en ton av lättnad. 'Äntligen. Och var har du fått den där motorcykeln ifrån?'**

**'Lånat den, professor Dumbledore', sade jätten och klev försiktigt av motorcykeln medan han talade. 'Unge herr Sirius Black lånade mig den. Jag har med honom, sir.'**

"Den är min!" skrek Sirius lyckligt. "JA!"

"Håll käften, Tramptass", suckade Remus irriterat.

**'Det var inga problem, hoppas jag?'**

**'Nej, sir, huset var nästan förstört, men jag lyckades få ut honom innan Mugglarna började strömma till. Han somnade då vi flög över Bristol.'**

**Dumbledore och professor McGonagall böjde sig fram över filtbytet. Inuti, nätt och jämnt synlig, låg en babypojke i djup sömn. Under en tofs av kolsvart hår över ****pannan kunde de se ett jack med en besynnerlig form, precis som en blixt.**

"Awww…" kuttrade Lily mjukt och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

**'Var det där som…?' viskade professor McGonagall.**

**'Ja', sade Dumbledore. 'Han kommer alltid att ha kvar det där ärret.'**

**'Skulle ni inte kunna göra nånting åt det, Dumbledore?'**

**'Även om jag kunde, skulle jag inte vilja det. Ärr kan man få nytta av. Jag har själv ett ovanför vänstra knät och det är en perfekt karta över Londons tunnelbana.**

"Ehrm… Det behövde vi inte veta", skrattade Sirius.

**Ja, kan jag få honom nu, Hagrid, det är bäst att vi får det här överstökat.'**

**Dumbledore tog Harry i famnen och vände sig mot familjen Dursleys hus.**

**'Får jag … får jag säja ajö till honom, sir?' frågade Hagrid.**

**Han böjde sitt lurviga, väldiga huvud över Harry och gav honom vad som måste ha varit en mycket rivig kyss med stickiga polisonger. Sedan, helt plötsligt, gav upp ett tjut som en sårad hund.**

"Vi behövde inte hundreferensen", fnös Sirius, och fick två blängningar och en nyfiken blick.

**'Sssch!' väste professor McGonagall, 'du väcker Mugglarna!'**

**'F-f-förlåt', snyftade Hagrid och tog fram en stor fläckig näsduk och begravde ansiktet i den. 'Men jag s-s-står inte ut me de … Lily å James döda … å stackars lille som e tvungen å bo hos Mugglare…'**

**'Ja, ja, det är väldigt sorgligt alltihop, men skärp dig nu, Hagrid, annars upptäcker de oss', viskade professor McGonagall och klappade Hagrid försiktigt på armen Dumbledore klev över den låga trädgårdsmuren och gick fram till ytterdörren. Han lade varsamt ner Harry på översta trappsteget, tog fram ett brev ur manteln, ****stoppade in det i Harrys filtar och kom sedan tillbaka till de andra två. En hel minut stod de där alla tre och tittade på det lilla byltet; Hagrids axlar skakade, professor ****McGonagall blinkade häftigt och det glittrande ljuset som brukade skina ur Dumbledores ögon verkade ha slocknat.**

Alla såg lite bistra ut åt det.

**'Jaha', sade Dumbledore till sist, 'det var det det. Vi har ingen anledning att stanna här längre. Vi kan lika gärna ge oss av och delta i firandet.'**

**'Javisst', sade Hagrid med kvävd röst, 'jag ska ta tillbaks cykeln till Sirius. Gonatt, professor McGonagall, gonatt, professor Dumbledore.'**

**Med strömmande tårar som han torkade av på jackärmen svingade sig Hagrid upp på motorcykeln och sparkade i gång motorn; med ett vrål steg den upp i luften for vidare in i natten.**

**'Er ser jag väl snart igen, professor McGonagall', sade Dumbledore och nickade åt henne. Professor McGonagall snöt sig om näsan till svar.**

**Dumbledore vände sig om och gick tillbaka uppför gatan. I hörnet stannade han och tog fram Släckaren av silver. Han knäppte med den en gång och tolv ljuskulor tillbaka till sina gatlyktor så att Privet Drive plötsligt glödde i orange och han kunde urskilja en strimmig katt som slank runt hörnet i andra änden av gatan. Han nätt och jämnt se filtbyltet på översta trappsteget till nummer fyra.**

**'Lycka till, Harry', mumlade han. Han vände på klacken och med ett svep av manteln var han försvunnen.**

**En bris krusade de välskötta häckarna på Privet Drive, som låg tyst och prydlig under den bläcksvarta himlen, den sista plats i världen där man kunde vänta sig häpnadsväckande saker skulle äga rum. Harry Potter vände sig runt inuti filtarna utan att vakna. Hans ena lilla hand slöt sig om brevet intill och han sov vidare, veta att han var speciell, utan att veta att han var berömd, utan att veta att han skulle väckas om några timmar av mrs Dursleys skrik då hon öppnade ytterdörren att sätta ut mjölkflaskorna, och inte heller visste han att han under de följande veckorna skulle få tjuvnyp och knuffar av sin kusin Dudley … han kunde inte veta som möttes i hemlighet runt om i landet, i just detta ögonblick höjde sina glas och sade med dämpade röster:**

**'Skål för Harry Potter – pojken som överlevde!'**

"Det var slutet av kapitlet", sa Remus tungt, och lade tillbaka boken på bordet.

Lily sträckte sig fram för att plocka upp den.

"Har någon något emot det?" frågade hon och tog tystnaden som ett nej. Hon log svagt och vände sidan för att börja på nästa kapitel.

"Kapitel två: **Glaset som försvann…"**

* * *

Jag hoppas att ni tyckte den var bra även om det inte var jag som skrev den.


	3. 2 Glaset som försvann

Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och de vises sten

Disclamer: Jag äger ingenting. FanFictionen tillhör_ Faye-The-BookWolf, _som skrivit den på engelska. _jo-harvelle_ har sedan översatt den till svenska men kunde inte fortsätta då den raderades på engelska. Jag tyckte att den var väldigt bra så jag fortsatte att skriva på den. (Hoppas att det är okej). Jag lägger även ut de kapitel som hann översättas för det känns konstigt att börja på kapitel 10.

* * *

**"Glaset som försvann",** läste Lily.

**"Närmare tio år hade gått sedan Dursleys vaknade och fann systersonen på trappsteget utanför dörren, men Privet Drive hade nästan inte alls förändrats. Solen upp över samma välvårdade trädgårdar framför husen och lyste upp mässingsfyran på Dursleys ytterdörr; den smög sig in i deras vardagsrum, som var nästan likadant som det hade varit den kvällen då mr Dursley hade sett den ödesdigra nyhetsrapporten om ugglorna. Det var bara fotografierna på spiselhyllan som visade lång tid det verkligen hade gått. Tio år tidigare hade det funnits massvis med bilder av något som såg ut som en stor skär badboll iförd pösiga hattar i olika färger, Dudley Dursley var inte längre någon baby, och nu visade fotografierna en stor, blond pojke som cyklade på sin första cykel, satt i en karusell på marknaden, spelade dataspel med sin pappa och blev kramad och kysst av sin mamma. Rummet visade inga som helst tecken på att det också bodde en annan pojke i huset."**

"Han kanske inte är där längre!" sa Sirius glatt. "Jag, Måntand eller Slingersvans kanske har tagit hand om honom!"

"Jag hoppas det", suckade James.

**"Men Harry Potter fanns fortfarande där –"**

"Fan", suckade James och Sirius.

**"han låg och sov för tillfället, men det skulle han inte göra länge till. Hans moster Petunia var vaken och det var hennes gälla röst som utgjorde dagens första oljud.**

**'Upp med dig! Kliv upp! Nu med detsamma!'"**

"Jag har också väckts av den rösten", sa Lily och rynkade näsan. "Det är inte behagligt…"

**"Harry vaknade med ett ryck. Hans moster knackade hårt på dörren igen.**

**'Upp med dig!' skrek hon. Harry hörde hur hon gick mot köket och sedan ljudet av stekpannan när den sattes på spisen. Han rullade över på rygg och försökte komma**

**ihåg drömmen han hade haft. Den hade varit en bra dröm. En flygande motorcykel hade varit med i den. Han hade en konstig känsla av att han hade haft samma dröm förut."**

"Det var inte en dröm!" skrek Sirius upphetsat. "Det var min motorcykel!"

Remus skakade på huvudet åt hundanimagusen.

**"Mostern var tillbaka utanför hans dörr.**

**'Är du uppstigen än?' frågade hon.**

**'Nästan', sade Harry.**

**'Nå, raska på nu, jag vill att du ska se efter stekfläsket i pannan. Och våga bara inte låta det brännas vid, jag vill att allt ska vara perfekt på Duddys födelsedag.'**

"Tvingade de honom att laga mat?" sa Lily i ett farligt tonfall.

"Han är bara tio år gammal!" morrade James och knöt nävarna.

**"Harry stönade.**

**'Vad sa du?' fräste mostern genom dörren."**

"Han sa ingenting, din dumma häst!" morrade Sirius.

**"'Ingenting, ingenting…'**

**Dudleys födelsedag – hur kunde han ha glömt det? Harry klev långsamt ur sängen och började se sig om efter strumpor. Han hittade ett par under sängen, och han befriat en av dem från en spindel drog han på sig dem. Harry var van vid spindlar, för det trånga skrymslet under trappan var fullt av dem, och det var där han sov."**

"VA?" skrek Lily, hennes ögon flammade av vrede.

James hoppade upp och slog våldsamt näven i väggen, medan han svor lågt.

Sirius och Remus såg mordiska ut.

**"När han hade klätt sig gick han genom hallen in i köket. Bordet var nästan dolt under Dudleys alla födelsedagspresenter. Det såg ut som om Dudley hade fått den datorn han önskade sig, för att inte nämna den nya teven, hans andra, och tävlingscykeln."**

"Varför skulle en fet jävel vilja ha en tävlingscykel?"

"Sirius", sa Lily tillrättavisande, men hon såg fortfarande upprörd ut.

**"Exakt varför Dudley ville ha en tävlingscykel var en gåta för Harry, eftersom Dudley var väldigt tjock och avskydde motion –**"

"Se, Harry håller med mig!"

**"såvida det inte rörde sig om att dunka och slå på någon förstås. Dudleys älsklingsslagpåse var Harry –"**

James svor lågt och Lily knep ihop ögonen i ett försök att kontrollera sin ilska innan hon började läsa igen.

**"men det var inte ofta han fick tag i honom. Harry såg inte så ut, men han var mycket snabb."**

"Bra", sa marodörerna i kör.

**"Det kanske hade något att göra med att bo i ett mörkt skrymsle, men Harry hade alltid varit liten och mager för sin ålder."**

Sirius skrattade och James morrade åt honom.

"Ledsen, Harry", sa han retsamt till boken, "men din pappa var också så när han var yngre."

**"Han såg ännu mindre ut än han faktiskt var, för det enda han hade att sätta på sig var Dudleys gamla kläder och Dudley var ungefär fem gånger större än han. hade ett smalt ansikte, knotiga knän, svart hår och klargröna ögon."**

"Precis som Lily", sa James drömmande, och stirrade på den nämnda kvinnan.

Lilys kinder blev svagt rosa, men hon behöll fattningen och fortsatte läsa.

**"Han bar runda glasögon som hölls ihop av en massa tejpbitar som minne av alla de gånger Dudley hade boxat honom på näsan."**

James blev på dåligt humör igen och Sirius muttrade om alla de saker han skulle vilja göra mot "den tjocka jäveln".

**"Det enda Harry gillade i sitt eget utseende var ett mycket smalt ärr i pannan som hade formen av en sicksackblixt. Han hade haft det så länge han kunde minnas den första sak han kunde komma ihåg att han frågat sin moster Petunia om var hur han hade fått det.**

**'I bilolyckan när dina föräldrar dog", hade hon sagt."**

"Sa hon till honom att vi dog i en bilolycka?" väste Lily, hennes vanligtvis klara smaragdgröna ögon hade smalnat till farliga springor.

**"'Och kom inte med några frågor.'**

**Kom inte med några frågor – det var första regeln för ett lugnt liv hos Dursleys.**

**Morbror Vernon kom in i köket då Harry stod där och vände fläsket i pannan.**

**'Kamma dig!' röt han till morgonhälsning."**

"Det fungerar aldrig. Det är det Otämjbara Potter-håret." James körde självmedvetet en hand genom sitt eget hår.

Lily himlade med ögonen och Sirius skrattade.

**"Ungefär en gång i veckan tittade morbror Vernon upp över kanten på tidningen och skrek att Harry behövde klippa håret. Harry måste ha klippt håret många fler än resten av pojkarna i hans klass sammanlagt, men det spelade ingen roll, hans hår växte helt enkelt på det videt – över hela huvudet."**

"Precis som far sin", flinade Sirius och Remus skrattade lite.

**"Harry höll på att steka ägg då Dudley till sist kom in i köket tillsammans med sin mamma. Dudley var mycket lik morbror Vernon. Han hade ett stort, skärt ansikte, ingen hals, små vattniga blå ögon och kraftigt, blont hår som låg slätt över hans tjocka, feta huvud."**

"Smickrande beskrivning", sa James sarkastiskt.

**"Moster Petunia sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en babyängel – Harry sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en gris i peruk."**

Det var en kort paus innan alla brast i skratt.

"Din son är genial", skrattade Sirius.

**"Harry satte tallrikarna med ägg och bacon på bordet, vilket var svårt eftersom det inte fanns mycket plats. Under tiden var Dudley fullt upptagen med att räkna presenter. Han blev lång i ansiktet.**

**'Trettiosex', sade han och tittade upp på sin mamma och pappa. 'Det är två mindre än förra året.'"**

"Merlin. Jag känner INGEN som får så mycket!" utropade James.

"Gör du inte?" frågade Lily. Tidigare samma dag skulle hon ha antagit att han var en av de människorna som faktiskt fick så mycket, men nu var hon inte så säker.

"Nepp. Jag menar, visst, mina föräldrar har det rätt gott ställt … men jag är inte bortskämd för det. Jag får några presenter från dem på min födelsedag tillsammans med presenter mina vänner och det räcker för mig."

Lily log mot honom.

**"'Älskling, du har inte räknat faster Marges present, titta, den ligger under den här stora från mamma och pappa.'"**

Sirius fnös.

**"'Okej, trettiosju då', sade Dudley och blev röd i ansiktet.**

**Harry, som kunde se att ett stort Dudleyraserianfall var på väg, började glufsa i sig stekfläsket så fort som möjligt för den händelse att Dudley skulle välta bordet.**

"Och vid hans ålder, också", suckade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

**"Moster Petunia vädrade tydligen fara hon också, för hon sade hastigt:**

**'Och vi ska köpa två presenter till åt dig när vi är ute idag. Vad säger du om det, gullungen min? Två presenter till. Blir det bra?'"**

James sade bittert; "Så han får trettionio presenter, jag undrar hur många Harry får? Inga, antagligen."

De andra nickade medhållande, men såg sorgsna ut.

**"Dudley tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Det såg ut att vålla honom stor ansträngning. Till slut sade han långsamt:**

**'Så då får jag trettio … trettio…'"**

"Men kom igen!" utropade Remus. "Till och med Sirius kan räkna ut det!"

"Ja", höll Sirius med. Sedan rynkade han pannan, förvirrad. "Vänta … va?"

Det ryckte i Lilys mungipor och James skrattade.

**"'Trettionio, hjärtat mitt', sade moster Petunia.**

**'Jaså.' Dudley satte sig tungt ner och grep tag i det närmaste paketet. 'Okej då.'**

**Morbror Vernon skrockade.**

**'Den lille rackaren vill ha valuta för pengarna, precis som far sin. Så ska det låta, Dudley!' Han rufsade Dudley i håret.**

**I samma ögonblick ringde telefonen och moster Petunia gick för att svara medan Harry och morbror Vernon såg på hur Dudley packade upp tävlingscykeln, en filmkamera, ett fjärrmanövrerat flygplan, sexton nya dataspel och en videobandspelare. Han höll just på att slita av pappret från ett guldarmbandsur när moster Petunia kom tillbaka från telefonen med ett både ilsket och oroligt ansiktsuttryck.**

**'Dåliga nyheter, Vernon', sade hon. 'Mrs Figg har brutit benet. Hon kan inte ta emot honom.'"**

"Han har ett namn, Petunia", sa Lily upprört.

**"Hon knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot Harry.**

**Dudley gapade i förfäran men Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Varje år på Dudleys födelsedag tog hans föräldrar med honom och en kamrat ut hela dagen, gick på nöjesfält, hamburgerbarer eller på bio. Varje år fick Harry lov att tillbringa dagen hos mrs Figg, en tokig gammal dam som bodde två gator längre bort. Harry avskydde att hemma hos henne. Hela huset luktade kål och mrs Figg tvingade honom att se på fotografier av alla katter hon någonsin hade ägt."**

Sirius ryste.

"Stackars Harry. Alla de där katterna … ugh."

**"'Vad ska vi nu ta oss till?' sade moster Petunia och tittade ursinnigt på Harry som om han hade planerat det hela. Harry visste att han borde känna sig ledsen för mrs Figg hade brutit benet, men det var inte lätt när han tänkte på att det skulle dröja ett helt år innan han måste titta på Tibbles, Snowy, mr Paws och Tufty igen."**

Sirius nickade medhållande.

Lily lade armarna i kors och hennes ögon smalnade något.

"Okej. Vad är problemet?"

"Ehm … vad menar du, Evans?"

"Jag menar: Varför reagerar du konstigt när det nämns något om hundar eller katter?"

"Uhm … ja … eh…"

"Han var attackerad av en katt en gång. Han hatar dem allihop nu", sa James snabbt.

Lilys ögon smalnade, hon köpte det uppenbarligen inte, men hon fortsatte att läsa.

**"'Vi kunde ringa till Marge', föreslog morbror Vernon.**

**'Var inte dum, Vernon, hon avskyr pojken.'**

**Dursleys pratade ofta om Harry på det här viset, som om han inte var där – eller snarare som om han var något väldigt otrevligt som inte kunde förstå dem, som snigel till exempel."**

Lily rynkade pannan åt det, om än lite sorgset.

"Åh, Tuni … Varför…?" viskade hon för sig själv.

**"'Vad sägs om vad-är-det-nu-hon-heter, din väninna … Yvonne?'**

**'På semester på Mallorca', fräste moster Petunia.**

**'Ni kan väl bara lämna mig här', insköt Harry förhoppningsfult (han skulle kunna titta på sådant han ville se på teve som omväxling och kanske till och med försöka på Dudleys dator)."**

"Knappast troligt", sa James bittert.

**"Moster Petunia såg ut som om hon just hade svalt en citron.**

**'Så att vi ska hitta huset i ruiner när vi kommer tillbaka?' brummade hon ilsket."**

"Han kommer inte att spränga huset i bitar!" skrek James.

"Men han borde göra det", sa Sirius med ett elakt flin.

**"'Jag ska inte spränga huset i bitar', sade Harry, men de lyssnade inte."**

James såg häpen ut men log lite.

**"'Vi kunde kanske ta med honom till djurparken', sade moster Petunia långsamt, '… och lämna honom i bilen …'**

**'Bilen är ny, han får inte sitta i den ensam …'**

**Dudley började gråta högljutt. I själva verket grät han inte på riktigt, det hade gått många år sedan han verkligen grät, men han visste att hon han rynkade ihop ansiktet och tjöt, så skulle hans mamma ge honom vad han än önskade.**

**'Sötaste lilla Diddydums –"**

James och Sirius stirrade på varandra, och började plötsligt tjuta av skratt. Remus tillät sig själv lite skrockande och Lily flinade hämndlystet.

"Hon är sig verkligen lik", fnös hon och himlade med ögonen.

**"gråt inte, mamsen ska inte låta honom förstöra din alldeles speciella dag!' skrek hon och slog armarna om honom.**

**'Jag … vill … inte … att … han … s-s-ska komma med!' tjöt Dudley mellan våldsamma låtsassnyftningar. 'Han f-f-förstör alltid allting!' Han flinade elakt mot Harry genom en springa i sin mammas famn."**

Lilys och James ögon smalnade.

**"Just då ringde det på ytterdörren**

**.**

**'Å herregud, de är redan här!' sade moster Petunia alldeles utom sig – och ett ögonblick senare ko Dudleys bäste vän, Piers Polkiss, intravande med sin mamma. var för det mesta den som höll fast armarna bakom ryggen på folk medan Dudley slog dem. Dudley slutade omedelbart att låtsasgråta."**

"Det slår jag vad om att han gjorde", sa Remus äcklat.

**"En halvtimme senare satt Harry, som knappt kunde tro sin lycka, i baksätet på familjen Dursleys bil tillsammans med Piers och Dudley, på väg till djurparken för gången i sitt liv. Hans moster och morbror hade inte kommit på någonting annat att göra med honom, men innan de gav sig iväg hade morbror Vernon tagit Harry avsides.**

**'Jag varnar dig', sade han och lade sitt stora blodröda ansikte tätt intill Harrys, 'jag varnar dig nu, gosse lille, om du hittar på några konstigheter, vad det än är, stanna i det där skrymslet från och med nu ända fram till jul.'**

**'Jag tänker inte göra nånting', sade Harry. 'På hedersord …'**

**Men morbror Vernon trodde honom inte. Det var det aldrig någon som gjorde."**

"Mitt stackars barn …" sa Lily mjukt.

**"Problemet var att underliga saker ofta hände runt Harry och det var ingen idé att tala om för Dursleys att det inte var han som fick dem att hända.**

**En gång hade moster Petunia, som var trött på att Harry kom tillbaka från frisören och såg ut som om han inte hade varit där över huvud taget, tagit en kökssax klippt hans hår så kort att han nästan blev skallig med undantag av luggen, som hon lämnade kvar 'för att dölja det där hemska ärret'."**

Lily grimaserade och James såg arg ut när de läste det.

**"Dudley hade närapå skrattat ihjäl sig åt Harry, som tillbringade en sömnlös natt med att föreställa sig hur det skulle bli dagen därpå i skolan, där alla redan skrattade honom för hans säckiga kläder och tejpade glasögon."**

Lily såg sorgsen ut.

**"Men när han steg upp på morgonen hade han funnit sitt hår exakt likadant som det hade varit innan moster Petunia klippte av det."**

"Schysst!" skrattade James och Sirius.

**"Han hade fått en veckas förvisning till sitt skrymsle för det, trots att han hade försökt förklara att han _inte kunde _förklara hur det hade vuxit tillbaka så fort."**

"Han gjorde det inte med flit!" skrek Lily.

**"En annan gång hade moster Petunia försökt kränga på honom en motbjudande gammal tröja som hade varit Dudleys (brun med orangegula prickar)."**

"Usch!" sa Lily äcklat. Marodörerna såg också äcklade ut, och kände sympati för Harry.

**"Ju hårdare hon försökte pressa ner den över huvudet på honom, desto mindre verkade den bli, tills den till sist kunde ha passat en marionettdocka, men definitivt inte passade Harry. Moster Petunia hade kommit fram till att den måste ha krympt i tvätten och till sin stora lättnad slapp Harry något straff.**"

"Bra", sa James och nickade.

**"Å andra sidan hade han råkat väldigt illa ut när han upptäcktes på taket till skolköket. Dudleys gäng hade so vanligt jagat honom, när Harry, lika mycket till sin förvåning som till någon annans, plötsligt befann sig sittande där på skorstenen."**

"Wow … han flög!" flinade James.

"Jag tror att han transfererade sig", kontrade Sirius.

"Flög."

"Transfererade."

"Flög."

"Håll käften!" snäste Remus.

**"Dursleys hade fått ett mycket ilsket brev från Harrys rektor som meddelade att Harry hade klättrat upp på skolbyggnaderna. Men det enda han hade försökt göra**

**(vilket han ropade till morbror Vernon genom den låsta dörren till sitt skrymsle) var att hoppa bakom de stora soptunnorna utanför köksdörrarna. Harry antog vinden hade fångat honom mitt i språnget."**

"Se? Han flög!"

Remus stönade.

**"Men i dag skulle ingenting gå snett. Det var till och med värt att vara tillsammans med Dudley och Piers för att få tillbringa dagen på ett annat ställe än skolan, trånga krypin eller mrs Figgs kålstinkande vardagsrum."**

Lily suckade. "Varför får jag en känsla av att nånting kommer att gå fel?"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna, men James såg ut som om han höll med henne.

**"Medan morbror Vernon körde klagade han för moster Petunia. Han gillade att klaga över saker och ting: folk på jobbet, Harry, kommunalpolitikerna, Harry, banken Harry var bara några av hans älsklingsämnen. Den här morgonen var det motorcyklar."**

"Hmm … jag undrar vad han gillar att klaga över mest?" sa James sarkastiskt.

"Det kan inte vara Harry eller nåt", fortsatte Sirius.

**"'… dånar fram som galningar, de där unga ligisterna', sade han då en motorcykel körde om dem.**

**'Jag hade en dröm om en motorcykel', sade Harry, som plötsligt kom ihåg den. 'Den flög.'"**

"Åh, Harry …" stönade Lily.

"Det var inte en smart sak att säga", suckade James.

**"Morbror Vernon var nära att köra in i bilen framför. Han vände sig helt om i sätet och vrålade åt Harry med ett ansikte som såg ut som en jättelik rödbeta med mustasch:**

**'MOTORCYKLAR FLYGER INTE!"**

**Dudley och Piers fnissade.**

**'Jag vet att de inte gör det', sade Harry. 'Det var bara en dröm.'"**

"Det var det inte alls", sa Sirius tjurigt.

**"Men han önskade att han inte hade sagt någonting. Om det fanns någonting som Dursleys avskydde ännu mer än när han kom med frågor, var det när han pratade saker som betedde sig på ett sätt som de inte borde, och det spelade ingen roll om det var i en dröm eller till och med i en tecknad serie – de tycktes tro att han få farliga idéer.**

**Det var en mycket solig lördag och det vimlade av familjer med barn i djurparken. Mr och mrs Dursley köpte stora chokladglassar åt Dudley och Piers vid ingången eftersom den leende damen i glassvagnen hade frågat Harry vad han ville ha innan de han dra honom därifrån, köpte de en billig isglass med citronsmak åt honom.**

"Det är bättre än inget, antar jag", suckade James.

**"Den var faktiskt riktigt god, tänkte Harry, och slickade på den medan de tittade på en gorilla som kliade sig i huvudet och var anmärkningsvärt lik Dudley, frånsett den inte var blond."**

De skrattade alla extra högt åt det.

**"Harry hade den bästa förmiddagen han hade haft på länge. Han såg noga till att gå en liten bit från Dursleys så att Dudley och Piers, som började bli uttråkade djuren fram emot lunchdags, inte skulle återfalla i sin favoritsysselsättning att slå honom. De åt på djurparkens restaurang och när Dudley fick ett raseriutbrott hans efterrättsglass varvad med frukt inte var tillräckligt stor, köpte morbror Vernon en ny åt honom och Harry fick lov att göra slut på den första."**

"Vilken bortskämd skitunge!"

**"Efteråt kände Harry att han borde ha vetat att alltsammans var alldeles för bra för att hålla i sig."**

"Åh nej", stönade Lily tyst.

**"Efter lunchen gick de till ormhuset. Det var svalt och mörkt där inne, med upplysta fönsterburar hela vägen utmed väggarna. Bakom glaset krälade och slingrade alla möjliga sorters ödlor och ormar över bitar av trä och sten. Dudley och Piers ville se väldiga, giftiga kobror och tjocka människokrossande pytonormar. Dudley hittade snabbt den största ormen på hela stället. Den kunde ha rullat sin kropp två gånger runt morbror Vernons bil och kramat ihop den till en soptunna, men just ögonblicket såg den inte ut att vara på det humöret. I själva verket låg den försänkt i djup sömn.**

**Dudley stod med näsan hårt tryckt mot glaset och stirrade på de glänsande bruna ringlarna.**

**'Gör så att den rör på sig', sade han med gnällig röst till sin pappa. Morbror Vernon bultade på glaset, men ormen rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

**'Gör om det', befallde Dudley. Morbror Vernon knackade häftigt med knogarna mot glaset, men ormen snusade bara lugnt vidare.**

**'Usch, vad det här är tråkigt', gnällde Dudley. Han masade sig långsamt därifrån."**

"Det är du också", muttrade Sirius.

**"Harry ställde sig tätt intill glasburen och tittade uppmärksamt på ormen. Han skulle inte ha varit förvånad om den själv hade dött av tråkighet – inget sällskap idiotiska människor som trummade med fingrarna mot glaset och försökte störa den dagarna i ända. Det var värre än att ha ett skrymsle till sovrum, där den enda**

**besökaren var moster Petunia som hamrade på dörren för att väcka en, för han fick åtminstone vistas i resten av huset ibland."**

Remus och Lily skakade sina huvuden åt det.

**"Ormen öppnade plötsligt sina lysande små ögon. Långsamt, mycket långsamt, lyfte den på huvudet tills ögonen var i jämnhöjd med Harrys.**

**_Den blinkade_."**

"Ursäkta …?" sade James långsamt.

"Den … blinkade …?" sade Lily och rynkade pannan.

**"Harry stirrade. Sedan tittade han sig hastigt omkring för att se om det var någon som betraktade honom. Det var det inte. Han tittade tillbaka på ormen och blinkade han också."**

"Neeej …" stönade James. "Uppmuntra den inte!"

**"Ormen knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot morbror Vernon och Dudley och höjde sedan ögonen mot taket. Den gav Harry en blick som alldeles tydligt sade:**

**'_Såna där råkar jag jämt ut för.'_"**

"Jag kan inte fatta att han pratar med en orm", stönade James.

"Hur kan han prata parselspråket?" frågade Lily, men fick inget svar.

**"'Jag vet' mumlade Harry genom glaset, fastän han inte var säker på att ormen kunde höra honom. 'Det måste vara väldigt irriterande.'**

**Ormen nickade häftigt.**

**'Varifrån kommer du förresten?' frågade Harry.**

**Ormen slog med stjärten mot en liten skylt bredvid glaset. Harry kikade på den.**

_**Boa Constrictor, Brasilien.**_

**'Var det bra där?'**

**Boaormen slog med stjärten mot skylten igen och Harry läste vidare: _Det här exemplaret är fött i djurparken_**

**.**

**'Å, jag förstår, så du har aldrig varit i Brasilien?'"**

"Jag kan inte riktigt förstå det…" mumlade James, men suckade sedan. "Men … det spelar väl ingen roll … så länge ingen på Hogwarts for reda på det. Folk kan vara väldigt … fördomsfulla."

**"Då ormen skakade på huvudet fick ett öronbedövande tjut bakom Harry dem båda att hoppa till:**

**'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! KOM OCH TITTA PÅ DEN HÄR ORMEN! NI KAN ALDRIG TRO VAD DEN GÖR!'**

**Dudley kom vaggande mot dem så snabbt han förmådde.**

**'Ur vägen med dig', sade han och boxade Harry i revbenen. Harry som var helt oförberedd föll hårt omkull på betonggolvet."**

"RÖR HONOM INTE DIN FETA JÄVEL!" skrek James, Sirius och – förvånansvärt nog – Lily.

**"Det som inträffade härnäst gick så fort att ingen såg hur det gick till – i ena sekunden stod Piers och Dudley lutade tätt intill glaset och i nästa sekund hade de bakåt vrålande av skräck."**

"Det här kommer bli bra", flinade Sirius.

**"Harry satte sig upp och drog efter andan; glasfönstret på framsidan av boa constrictorns bur hade försvunnit."**

"GRYMT!" skrek Sirius och James.

"Imponerande oavsiktlig magi", sa Remus leende.

**"Den väldiga ormen höll snabbt på att rulla ut sig i hela sin längd och slingrade sig ut på golvet – överallt inne i ormhuset började människor skrika och springa utgångarna.**

**Då ormen hastigt gled förbi Harry kunde han ha svurit på att en låg, väsande röst sade:**

**'Ssse upp för Brasilien, för här kommer jag … Tack ssså mycket, amigo.'**

**Djurskötaren i ormhuset var alldeles chockad.**

**'Men glaset', sade han om och om igen, 'vart tog glaset vägen?'**

**Direktören för djurparken lagade själv till en kopp starkt sött te till moster Petunia medan han bad om ursäkt gång på gång. Piers och Dudley kunde bara stamma osammanhängande. För såvitt Harry hade sett, hade ormen inte gjort någonting förutom att lekfullt nafsa efter deras hälar då den gled förbi, men när allesammans sist var tillbaka i morbror Vernons bil berättade Dudley hur den nästan hade bitit av honom benet, medan Piers svor på att den hade försökt klämma honom till döds."**

"Önskar att den hade gjort det", muttrade Sirius.

**"Men det värsta av allt, åtminstone för Harry, var när Piers lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att säga:**

**'Harry pratade med den, visst gjorde du det, Harry?'"**

"DIN RÅTTLIKNANDE SKITUNGE!"

"Sirius!" snäste Lily, som inte såg alltför glad ut själv.

**"Morbror Vernon väntade tills Piers väl var ute ur huset innan han gav sig på Harry. Han var så arg att han knappt kunde tala. Han lyckades säga:**

**'Gå … ditt krypin … stanna … ingen mat'"**

"Du gör bäst i att ge honom mat, Dursley", varnade Lily i ett farligt tonfall.

James nickade ursinnigt.

**"innan han föll ihop i en stol och moster Petunia måste springa efter en stor konjak åt honom.**

**Harry låg i sitt mörka skrymsle mycket senare och önskade att han hade haft en klocka. Han visste inte hur mycket klockan var och han kunde inte vara säker på Dursleys sov ännu. Innan de gjorde det kunde han inte ta risken att smyga sig in i köket för att få lite mat."**

James log stolt.

"En sann marodör i träning."

"Merlin, rädda oss…" muttrade Lily.

**"Han hade bott hos Dursleys i nästan tio år, tio olyckliga år, så länge han kunde minnas, ända sedan han var baby och hans föräldrar dog i den där bilolyckan. Han inte minnas att han var med i bilen när hans föräldrar hade dött. Ibland, när han riktigt ansträngde sitt minne under långa timmar i skrymslet, dök det upp en underlig bild för hans inre: en bländande blixt av grönt ljus och en brännande smärta i hans panna."**

"Han … överlevde han den dödande förbannelsen?" viskade Lily, som hade blivit alldeles blek.

James såg precis lika blek och chockad ut.

"Det låter så …"

"Wow …" sa Sirius, och gapade lite.

"Mitt stackars barn", viskade Lily, med ögon blanka av tårar.

**"Det var nog kraschen, trodde han, fastän han inte kunde föreställa sig var allt det gröna ljuset kom ifrån. Sina föräldrar kunde han inte alls komma ihåg."**

Lily och James såg ännu sorgsnare ut åt detta.

**"Hans morbror och moster talade aldrig om dem, och naturligtvis var han förbjuden att komma med några frågor. Det fanns inga fotografier av dem i huset.**

**När Harry var yngre hade han drömt och drömt om att någon okänd släkting skulle komma och ta honom med sig bort därifrån, men det hade aldrig inträffat;"**

"Jag förstår inte!" utbrast Sirius. "Var är jag, Slingersvans och Måntand?"

"Slingersvans, Måntand och jag, Sirius", rättade Remus automatiskt, men rynkade sedan pannan.

"Jag vet inte."

**"Dursleys var hans enda familj. Ändå tyckte han ibland (eller hoppades kanske) att främlingar på gatan verkade känna honom. Mycket konstiga främlingar också delen. En pytteliten man i en lilafärgad hög hatt hade bugad sig för honom en gång när han var ute och handlade med moster Petunia och Dudley. Efter att ursinnigt frågat Harry om han kände mannen hade moster Petunia störtat ut med dem ur affären utan att köpa någonting. En gammal kvinna med virrigt utseende helt klädd grönt hade vinkat glatt åt honom en gång på en buss. En skallig man i en mycket lång purpurröd kappa hade faktiskt skakat hans hand på gatan häromdagen och gått sin väg utan ett ord. Det underligaste med alla de här främlingarna var deras sätt att verka försvinna i samma ögonblick som Harry försökte ta sig en närmare på dem.**

**I skolan hade Harry ingen alls. Alla visste att Dudleys gäng avskydde den där konstige Harry Potter i sina säckiga gamla kläder och trasiga glasögon, och ingen sätta sig upp mot Dudleys gäng."**

"Det var slutet av kapitlet", sa Lily och gav boken till Sirius.

Sirius öppnade den och började läsa; "Kapitel tre. **Breven från ingen …"**


	4. 3 Breven från ingen

**"Breven från ingen"**, läste Sirius och flinade.

"Hogwarts?" frågade James och flinade sedan också. "Utmärkt."

**"Den brasilianska boaormens rymning gav upphov till det längsta straff Harry någonsin hade fått. När han äntligen tilläts komma ut ur sitt skrymsle igen, hade sommarlovet börjat –"**

Lily rynkade pannan.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de lät honom gå till skolan!"

**"och Dudley hade redan haft sönder sin nya filmkamera, kvaddat sitt fjärrstyrda flygplan och, när han första gången gav sig ut på sin nya tävlingscykel, kört på mrs Figg då hon gick över Privet Drive på sina kryckor."**

"Bortskämda unge", muttrade de tre marodörerna.

"Det där är fruktansvärt", sade Lily och rynkade pannan.

**"Harry var glad att skolan var slut, men det fanns ingen möjlighet att slippa undan Dudleys gäng som kom och hälsade på i huset varenda dag. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm och Gordon var allesammans storvuxna och dumma, men eftersom Dudley var den störste och dummaste i hela högen var det han som var ledaren."**

"Åh, vilken bra idé", sa Remus sarkastiskt.

**"Resten av dem deltog med stor förtjusning i Dudleys älsklingssport: Hetsa Harry."**

Alla fyra morrade åt det.

**"Det var därför som Harry tillbringade så mycket tid som möjligt utomhus. Han vandrade omkring och tänkte på sommarlovets slut där han kunde skymta en liten, stråle av hopp. När det blev september skulle han börja i en ny skola, och för första gången i sitt liv skulle han inte vara tillsammans med Dudley. Dudley hade antagen vid morbror Vernons gamla privatskola, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss skulle också gå där. Harry, å andra sidan, skulle gå i Stonewall High, den kommunala skolan. Dudley tyckte att det var väldigt kul."**

"Han ska inte till Stonewall High, han ska till HOGWARTS!" Skrek James rasande.

**"'De doppar ner folks huvud i toaletten första dan i Stonewall', talade han om för Harry. 'Vill du komma upp på övervåningen och öva?'**

**'Nej tack', sade Harry. 'Den stackars toaletten där uppe har aldrig haft nåt så vidrigt som ditt huvud inuti sig – den kunde bli illamående.' Sedan sprang han innan hann fatta vad han hade sagt."**

Alla skrattade åt det.

"Den var bra, Harry!" flinade Sirius.

**"En dag i juli tog moster Petunia med sig Dudley in till London för att köpa honom en skoluniform till Smeltings och lämnade Harry hos mrs Figg."**

Sirius såg förskräckt ut.

"Kattdamen? NEEEEJ! Stackars Baby Taggis."

**"Mrs Figg var inte fulls så tråkig som vanligt. Det visade sig att hon hade brutit benet då hon snavade över en av sina katter och hon verkade inte riktigt lika förtjust dem som tidigare. Hon lät Harry titta på teve och gav honom en bit chokladkaka som smakade som om hon hade haft den i åtskilliga år."**

"… blä."

**"Samma kväll struttade Dudley omkring i vardagsrummet och visade upp sig i sin splitternya skoluniform. Pojkarna på Smeltings bar rödbruna frackrockar, orangegula knickerbockers och platta halmhattar som kallades för roddarhattar."**

Alla började skratta åt Dudleys uniform.

**"De hade också grova käppar som de använde till att puckla på varandra med då lärarna inte såg på. Det ansågs vara god träning för deras framtida liv."**

Remus ögonbryn försvann upp under hans hår.

Lily såg äcklad ut.

**"Morbror Vernon tittade på Dudley i hans nya knickerbockers och sade med skrovlig röst att det var det stoltaste ögonblicket i hans liv. Moster Petunia brast i gråt sade att hon inte kunde tro att det var hennes söte Dudleyponke, han såg så stilig och vuxen ut. Harry vågade inte ta risken att säga någonting. Han trodde att hans revben nog redan var knäckta på grund av hans ansträngningar att hålla sig för skratt."**

James flinade.

**"Det luktade förfärligt i köket morgonen därpå när Harry kom in till frukosten. Stanken verkade komma från en stor plåtbalja i diskhon. Han gick fram och tittade Baljan var full av någonting som såg ut som smutsiga trasor som simmade i grått vatten."**

**'Vad är det här?' frågade han moster Petunia. Hennes läppar smalnade som de alltid gjorde om han vågade fråga någonting."**

Lily suckade. "Åh Tuni …" sa hon sorgset.

**"'Din nya skoluniform', sade hon.**

**'Å', sade han, 'jag fattade inte att den måste vara så våt.'"**

Sirius fnös.

"Verkar som att han fick din hjärna, Tagghorn."

"Hallå!" skrek James förolämpat.

**"'Var inte dum', fräste moster Petunia. 'Jag håller på att färga några av Dudleys gamla saker gråa åt dig. De kommer att se ut precis som alla andras när jag är klar.'"**

"Säkert", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

**"Det tvivlade Harry allvarligt på men trodde att det var bäst att inte säga emot. Han slog sig ner vid bordet och försökte låta bli att tänka på hur han skulle se ut första dag i Stonewall High – förmodligen som om han var klädd i bitar av gammalt elefantskinn.**

**Dudley och morbror Vernon kom in, båda med rynkad näsa på grund av lukten från Harrys nya skoluniform. Morbror Vernon slog upp tidningen som vanligt och lade sin Smeltingkäpp, som han bar med sig överallt, med en smäll på bordet.**

**De hörde rasslet från brevinkastet och dunsen av brev på dörrmattan.**

**'Gå och hämta posten, Dudley', sade morbror Vernon."**

"Ja, få den feta idioten att hämta den för en gångs skull", morrade James.

**"'Säg åt Harry att hämta den.'**

**'Hämta posten, Harry.'**

**'Säg åt Dudley att hämta den.'**

**'Peta på honom med din käpp, Dudley.'**

**Harry hoppade åt sidan för käppen och gick ut för att hämta posten. Det låg tre saker på dörrmattan: ett vykort från morbror Vernons syster Marge, som var på**

**semester på The Isle of Wight, ett brunt kuvert som såg ut som en räkning och – _ett brev till Harry._"**

"Ja!" jublade marodörerna och Lily.

**"_Mr H. Potter_**

**_Skrymslet under trappan_"**

Lily och James mulnade lite åt det.

**"_Privet Drive 4_**

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**Kuvertet var tjockt och tungt, tillverkat av gulaktigt pergamentpapper och adressen var skriven med smaragdgrönt bläck. Det fanns inget frimärke.**

**När Harry med darrande hand vände på kuvertet, såg han ett blodrött vaxsigill med en vapensköld: ett lejon, en örn, en grävling och en orm som omgav ett stort 'H'."**

"HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS!" vrålade James och Sirius.

Det ryckte lite i Lilys ena öga.

"VARE SIG VI ÄR GAMLA OCH FLINTIS!"

"James. Sirius", sa Lily långsamt.

"ELLER UNGA MED SKRUBBSÅR PÅ KNÄNA!"

"Killar …" morrade Lily.

"VAR SNÄLL OCH SE TILL ATT VI NÅNTING OSS LÄR!"

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" röt Lily, och killarna två pojkarna tystnade genast.

**"'Raska på där!' skrek morbror Vernon från köket. 'Vad håller du på med, letar du efter brevbomber?' Han skrockade åt sitt eget skämt.**

**Harry gick tillbaka till köket medan han fortfarande stirrade på sitt brev. Han räckte över räkningen och vykortet till morbror Vernon, satte sig ner vid bordet och långsamt öppna det gula kuvertet.**

**Morbror Vernon slet upp räkningen, fnös förargat och slängde över vykortet till moster Petunia.**

**'Marge är sjuk', meddelade han henne. 'Åt nåt konstigt skaldjur …'"**

"Bra", muttrade Sirius. Han kände inte kvinnan, men han brydde sig inte det minsta.

**"'Pappa!' sade Dudley plötsligt. 'Pappa, Harry har nånting!'"**

"Håll käften, din feta jävel!" fräste James.

**"Harry var just på väg att veckla upp sitt brev, som var skrivet på samma tjocka pergamentpapper som kuvertet, när morbror Vernon häftigt ryckte det ur handen honom."**

"GE TILLBAKA DET!" skrek de fyra tonåringarna rasande.

**"'Det där är _mitt!_' sade Harry och försökte nappa åt sig det igen.**

**'Vem skulle skriva till dig?' sade morbror Vernon hånleende medan han skakade upp brevet med ena handen och kastade en blick på det. Hans ansikte växlade till grönt fortare än ett trafikljus. Och det stannade inte vid det. På bara några sekunder hade det antagit samma gråvita färg som gammal gröt.**

**'P-P-Petunia!' flämtade han.**

**Dudley försökte få tag i brevet för att läsa det, men morbror Vernon höll upp det i luften utom räckhåll för honom. Moster Petunia tog det nyfiket och läste första Hon grep sig om strupen och lät som om hon var på väg att kvävas.**

**'Vernon! Å, du store tid … Vernon!'"**

"Lite överdramatisk kanske?"

"Ja, det är så Tuni är", suckade Lily.

**"De stirrade på varandra och tycktes ha glömt att Harry och Dudley fortfarande var kvar i rummet. Dudley var inte van vid att man struntade i honom. Han knackade pappa hårt i huvudet med Smeltingkäppen.**

**'Jag vill läsa det där brevet', sade han med hög röst.**

**'_Jag _vill läsa det', sade Harry ursinnigt, 'eftersom det är _mitt_.'"**

"Ja, säg till dem, Harry!" nickade James.

Lily skakade lätt på huvudet.

**"'Ut med er, båda två', kraxade morbror Vernon och stoppade ner brevet i kuvertet igen.**

**Harry rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

**'JAG VILL HA MITT BREV!' skrek han."**

"Så han fick Evans temperament", noterade Sirius.

"VAD SKA DET BETYDA?" skrek Lily, hennes ansikte började bli rött av ilska.

Sirius svalde ljudligt, men stod på sig.

"Att han har ditt temperament! Och ditt utbrott bevisar det bara!"

Lily stannade ett ögonblick och rynkade pannan åt honom, innan hon fick en tjurig uppsyn och lade armarna i kors.

**"'Låt _mig _se det!' sade Dudley i en befallande ton.**

**'UT!' vrålade morbror Vernon, och han tog både Harry och Dudley i nackskinnet och smällde igen köksdörren efter dem. Harry och Dudley påbörjade omedelbart ursinnig men tyst kamp om vem som skulle få lyssna vid nyckelhålet;"**

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" skanderade James och Sirius ivrigt.

**"Dudley vann,"**

De stönade samtidigt

**"så Harry lade sig platt på magen med glasögonen dinglande från ena örat för att lyssna i springan mellan dörren och golvet.**

**'Vernon', sade moster Petunia med skälvande röst, 'titta på adressen – hur i all världen kan de veta var han sover? Du tror väl inte att de bevakar huset?'**

**'Bevakar … spionerar … kan tänkas följa efter oss', muttrade morbror Vernon uppjagat."**

De himlade alla med ögonen åt det.

"Dumma mugglare", fnös Sirius.

**"'Men vad ska vi göra, Vernon? Ska vi skriva tillbaka? Tala om för dem att vi inte vill …'**

**Harry kunde se morbror Vernons glänsande svarta skor stega fram och tillbaka i köket.**

**'Nej', sade han till sist. 'Nej, vi låtsas inte om det. Om de inte får nåt svar … Ja, det är bäst … vi ska inte göra nånting …'"**

"Ja, för DET kommer att funka", sa Remus sarkastiskt.

**"'Men …'**

**'Jag tänker inte skäppa in nån i mitt hus, Petunia! Svor vi inte på när vi tog emot honom att vi skulle göra slut på de där farliga dumheterna?'**

**När morbror Vernon kom hem från arbetet den kvällen, gjorde han någonting som han aldrig hade gjort förut; han hälsade på Harry i hans skrymsle.'"**

"Fick han verkligen plats?" sa James bittert.

**"'Var är mitt brev?' sade Harry i samma ögonblick som morbror Vernon hade klämt sig in genom dörren. 'Vem är det som har skrivit till mig?'**

**'Ingen. De adresserades till dig av misstag', sade morbror Vernon kort. 'Jag har bränt det.'"**

Alla fyra började ropa och skrika svordomar åt Vernon Dursley och det tog dem hela tio minuter att lugna ner sig innan de kunde börja läsa igen.

**"'Det var _inte _ett misstag', sade Harry ilsket, 'det stod på det att det var till mitt skrymsle.'**

**'HÅLL TYST!' vrålade morbror Vernon, och ett par spindlar föll ner från taket. Han tog ett par djupa andetag och tvingade sedan sitt ansikte till ett leende som såg göra riktigt ont."**

"Bra", sa James hämndlystet.

**"'Hmm … jo, Harry … på tal om det här skrymslet. Din moster och jag har funderat … du håller faktiskt på att bli lite för stor för det … vi tänkte att det kunde vara trevligt om du flyttade in i Dudleys andra sovrum.'"**

James och Lily höjde misstänksamt sina ögonbryn.

"Vänta…" sa Lily långsamt. "Dudley har två sovrum, medan min son måste sova i ett SKRYMSLE?"

**"'Varför det?' sade Harry."**

"Det vill vi alla veta", sa James bistert.

**"'Kom inte med frågor!' fräste hans morbror. 'Ta nu med dig dina saker härifrån upp på övervåningen.'**

**Dursleys hus hade fyra sovrum: ett till morbror Vernon och moster Petunia, ett för gäster (vanligtvis morbror Vernons syster Marge), ett där Dudley sov och ett Dudley hade alla leksaker och grejer som inte fick plats i hans första sovrum. Harry behövde bara en vända upp till övervåningen för att flytta allt han ägde från**

**skrymslet till sitt nya rum. Han slog sig ner på sängen och stirrade runt omkring sig. Nästan allting här inne var sönder. Den en månad gamla filmkameran låg ovanpå liten leksaksstridsvagn i användbart skick som Dudley en gång hade kört över grannens hund med; i hörnet stod Dudleys allra första teveapparat, som han hade foten igenom när hans älsklingsprogram hade upphört; där fanns en stor fågelbur som en gång hade innehållit en papegoja som Dudley hade bytt ut i skolan mot riktigt luftgevär, som nu låg uppe på en hylla alldeles böjt i ena änden eftersom Dudley hade suttit på det. Andra hyllor var fulla med böcker. Det var de enda sakerna rummet som såg ut som om de aldrig hade blivit rörda."**

"Va? Verkligen?"

"Håll käften, Black."

**"Nerifrån kom ljudet av Dudley som bölade åt sin mamma:**

**'Jag vill inte _ha _honom där inne … jag _behöver _det där rummet … kör ut honom därifrån …'"**

"Du behöver ingenting din feta jävel, så håll käften!" fräste James.

**"Harry suckade och sträckte ut sig på sängen. I går skulle han ha gett vad som helst för att få vara här uppe. I dag skulle han hellre vara tillbaka i sitt skrymsle där brevet än här uppe utan det."**

"Oroa dig inte Harry! Hogwarts ger inte upp!" ropade Sirius och de andra log.

**"Morgonen därpå vid frukosten var alla ganska tysta. Dudley befann sig i chocktillstånd. Han hade vrålat, dunkat på sin pappa med Smeltingkäppen, kräkts med sparkat sin mamma och kastat sin sköldpadda genom fönstret, och han hade ändå inte fått tillbaka sitt rum. Harry tänkte på hur det hade varit vid den här tidpunkten dagen innan och önskade bittert att han hade öppnat brevet i hallen. Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia tittade ideligen dystert på varandra.**

**När posten kom sade morbror Vernon, som visst försökte visa sig snäll mot Harry, att Dudley skulle gå och hämta den."**

James skakade på huvudet och suckade.

**"De hörde hur han slog och bankade med sin Smeltingkäpp hela vägen ut i hallen. Sedan ropade han:**

**'Här är ett till! _Mr H. Potter, Det minsta sovrummet, Privet Drive 4 _…'"**

"Din idiot!" skrek alla irriterat.

**"Med ett kvävt skrik hoppade morbror Vernon upp från sin plats och sprang ut i hallen med Harry tätt bakom sig. Morbror Vernon måste brotta ner Dudley på golvet att ta brevet ifrån honom, vilket försvårades av att Harry hade grabbat tag om halsen på morbror Vernon bakifrån. Efter en minuts förvirrat slagsmål, under vilket fick sin beskärda del av Smeltingkäppen, rätade morbror Vernon på sig, flåsande efter andan, med Harrys brev hårt i handen.**

**'Gå till ditt skrymsle … ditt sovrum menar jag', väste han åt Harry. 'Dudley … gå … ge dig i väg bara.'**

**Harry gick runt, runt i sitt nya rum. Någon eller några visste att han hade flyttat ut ur sitt skrymsle och de tycktes veta att han inte hade fått sitt första brev. Visst**

**måste det betyda att de skulle försöka igen? Och den här gången skulle han se till att de inte misslyckades. Han hade en plan."**

Marodörerna flinade förväntansfult, medans Lily suckade och himlade med ögonen.

**"Den lagade väckarklockan ringde klockan sex nästa morgon. Harry stängde kvickt av den och klädde tyst på sig. Han fick inte väcka Dursleys. Han smög sig nerför trappan utan att tända någon av lamporna."**

"Jaha …" log Remus. "Han tänker vänta på posten."

**"Han tänkte vänta på brevbäraren i hörnet av Privet Drive och få tag i breven till nummer fyra först. Hjärtat bultade hårt då han smög sig tvärs genom den mörka mot ytterdörren …**

**'AAAAAJJJ!'**

**Harry tog ett skutt upp i luften, han hade trampat på någonting stort och mosigt på dörrmattan – någonting _levande_!"**

De fyra tonåringarna stönade samtidigt. Sirius muttrade tyst "korkade Dursley".

**"Ljusen tändes på övervåningen och till sin fasa upptäckte Harry att det där stora mosiga var morbroderns ansikte. Morbror Vernon hade legat vid foten av ytterdörren en sovsäck, säkert för att övertyga sig om att Harry inte gjorde exakt det som han hade försökt göra.**

**Han gapade och skrek åt Harry i ungefär en halvtimme och sade sedan åt honom att gå och laga en kopp te. Harry lunkade bedrövat in i köket och när han kom hade posten anlänt, rakt ner i morbror Vernons knä. Harry kunde se tre brev med adressen i grönt bläck.**

**'Jag vill …' började han, men morbror Vernon var redan i färd med att riva breven i bitar inför ögonen på honom."**

James började muttra svordomar och Lily såg mordisk ut.

**"Morbror Vernon gick inte till arbetet den dagen. Han stannade hemma och spikade igen brevlådan.**

**'Du förstår', förklarade han för moster Petunia, 'att om de inte kan _avlämna _dem, så ger de helt enkelt upp.'**

**'Jag är inte säker på att det kommer att fungera, Vernon.'"**

"Till och med Petunia fattar det, Dursley … bara ge upp", suckade Lily.

**"Å, de här personernas hjärnor fungerar på besynnerliga sätt, Petunia, de är inte som du och jag', sade morbror Vernon och försökte slå in en spik med en bit fruktkaka som moster Petunia just hade haft med sig åt honom."**

"Tack och lov för _det_", muttrade Sirius.

**"På fredagen anlände inte mindre än tolv brev till Harry. Eftersom de inte kunde komma in genom brevinkastet hade de skjutits in under dörren, kilats in genom sidspringorna och några hade till och med pressats in genom det lilla fönstret på bottenvåningen.**

**Morbror Vernon stannade hemma igen. Sedan han bränt upp alla breven, tog han fram hammare och spik och satte brädor för springorna runt dörrarna på framsidan baksidan så att ingen kunde gå ut. Han gnolade 'Trippa högt på tå genom tulpanerna 'medan han arbetade, och han hoppade till vid minsta ljud."**

"Snacka om paranoia", skrattade James.

**"På lördagen började saker och ting bli helt oregerliga. Tjugofyra brev till Harry fann sin väg in i huset, hoprullade och gömda inuti vart och ett av de två dussin det mycket förvirrade mjölkbudet hade räckt moster Petunia genom vardagsrumsfönstret. Medan morbror Vernon ringde ursinniga telefonsamtal till postkontoret mjölkaffären och försökte finna någon att framföra klagomål till, strimlade moster Petunia breven i sin matberedare.**

**'Vem i all världen är så ivrig att få tala med _dig?_' frågade Dudley Harry med häpnad i rösten."**

"HOGWARTS!" skrek James och Sirius, medan Lily grimaserade.

"Det där börjar bli irriterande."

**"På söndagsmorgonen när morbror Vernon slog sig ner vid frukostbordet såg han trött och ganska dålig ut, men ändå lycklig.**

**'Ingen post på söndagarna', påminde han dem glatt medan han bredde marmelad på sina tidningar, 'inga förbaskade brev i dag …'"**

"Tror du, ja", hånlog Sirius och de andra nickade.

**"Någonting kom svischande ner genom skorstenen i köket medan ha talade och träffade honom hårt i nacken. I nästa ögonblick kom trettio eller fyrtio brev utsusande spisen som kulor. Dursleys duckade, men Harry tog ett språng upp i luften och försökte fånga ett …"**

"HEJA HARRY!" skrek James, han hoppade upp och började dansa omkring.

Remus flinade och Lily lutade sig ängsligt framåt i sin stol.

**"'Ut! UT!'**

**Morbror Vernon grep tag runt midjan på Harry och slängde in honom i hallen."**

"Rör honom inte din övervuxna valross!" skrek James, som plötsligt var arg.

**"När moster Petunia och Dudley hade sprungit ut med armarna över ansiktet, smällde morbror Vernon igen dörren. De kunde höra hur breven fortfarande strömmade i rummet, studsande från väggar och golv.**

**'Det avgör saken', sade morbror Vernon. Han försökte tala lugnt men drog samtidigt stora tussar ur mustaschen. 'Jag vill att ni allesammans ska vara tillbaka här fem minuter färdiga ge er av. Vi ska fara härifrån. Packa bara lite kläder. Inga invändningar!'**

**Han såg så farlig ur med halva mustaschen borta att ingen vågade säga emot. Tio minuter senare hade de bänt ut genom de förspikade dörrarna och befann sig som i full fart körde mot motorvägen. Dudley snorade och lipade i baksätet; hans pappa hade gett honom en örfil för att han uppehöll dem medan han försökte ner sin teve, video och dator i idrottsväskan."**

"Bra."

Marodörerna tittade chockat på Lily.

"Vad? Alla barn behöver disciplin. Han bad om det."

**"De körde. Och körde. Inte moster Petunia vågade fråga vart de var på väg. Då och då gjorde morbror Vernon en skarp sväng och åkte i motsatt riktning en stund.**

**'Skakar av mig dem … skakar av mig dem', muttrade han varje gång han gjorde det."**

De skrattade alla åt detta.

**"De stannade inte för att äta och dricka på hela dagen. När natten föll på började Dudley stortjuta. Han hade aldrig varit med om en så hemsk dag i hela sitt liv. hungrig, han hade missat fem teveprogram som han velat se och det hade aldrig gått så länge utan att han hade fått spränga en utomjording i luften i sin dator."**

"Ååh, vad synd", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

**"Morbror Vernon stannade till sist utanför ett dystert hotell i utkanten av en stor stad. Dudley och Harry delade ett rum med varsin säng och fuktiga, sjaskiga lakan. Dudley snarkade, men Harry somnade inte utan satt på fönsterbrädan och stirrade ner på ljusen från förbipasserande bilar och undrade…**

**De åt gamla torra flingor och kalla konserverade tomater på rostat bröd till frukost dagen därpå."**

"Blä …" muttrade Lily.

"Vad är det för fel med det?" frågade Sirius och rynkade pannan.

"Sirius älskar ALL mat", berättade James för en äcklad Lily.

**"De hade just ätit färdigt när hotellägarinnan kom fram till deras bord.**

**'Ursäkta mig, men är nån av er mr H. Potter? Det är nämligen så att jag har fått ungefär hundra såna här till receptionen.'**

**Hon höll upp ett brev så att de kunde läsa adressen med grönt bläck:**

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Rum 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry försökte gripa tag I brevet men morbror Vernon slog undan hans hand. Kvinnan stirrade.**

**'Jag tar dem', sade morbror Vernon och reste sig snabbt upp och följde efter henne ut ur matsalen.**

**'Skulle det inte vara bättre att bara åka hem, kära du?' föreslog moster Petunia flera timmar senare, men morbror Vernon tycktes inte höra henne."**

"Lyssna på henne!" suckade Lily förbittrat. "Hon vet mer om den magiska världen än du gör."

**"Exakt vad han var på jakt efter visste ingen av dem. Han körde in dem mitt i en skog, klev ur, såg sig omkring, skakade på huvudet, klev tillbaka in i bilen och så av igen. Samma sak hände mitt ute på ett nyplöjt fält, halvvägs över en hängbro och högst upp i ett parkeringshus.**

**'Pappa har visst blivit tokig, va?' sade Dudley dystert till moster Petunia samma eftermiddag."**

"Ja."

"Håll käften och läs, Sirius."

"Ja, frun!"

**"Morbror Vernon hade parkerat nere vid kusten, låst in dem allesammans inuti bilen och försvunnit.**

**Det började regna. Stora droppar slog mot biltaket. Dudley gnällde och lipade.**

**'Det är måndag', sade han till sin mamma. 'Den store Umberto går i kväll. Jag vill bo nånstans där det finns _teve_.'"**

"Jag är säker på att du överlever", muttrade Remus i en dräpande röst.

**"Måndag. Det fick Harry att tänka på en sak. Om det _var _måndag – och man brukade kunna lita på att Dudley kände till dagarna i veckan på grund av teveprogrammen då var morgondagen, tisdagen, hans egen födelsedag då han skulle fylla elva år."**

"GRATTIS PÅ FÖDELSEDAGEN HARRY!" skrek marodörerna flinande och även Lily log åt det.

**"Hans födelsedagar brukade förstås aldrig vara särskilt roliga – förra året hade Dursleys gett honom en klädhängare och ett par av morbror Vernons gamla strumpor.**

Lilys ögon blev till smala springor.

"Deras val till son får trettionio presenter, men min son får en klädhängare och ett par begagnade STRUMPOR?" röt James.

**"Men trots allt fyllde man ju inte elva år varje dag."**

"Sant. Och det betyder bara att han kommer att få sitt Hogwarts-brev snart. De kommer inte att ge upp", log Lily.

**"Morbror Vernon kom tillbaka, och han log faktiskt."**

"Då kan det inte vara något bra", muttrade James.

**"Han bar dessutom på ett långt, smalt paket och svarade inte moster Petunia när hon frågade vad han hade köpt.**

**'Jag har hittat det perfekta stället!' sade han. 'Kom med nu! Ut ur bilen med er allesammans!'**

**Det var mycket kallt utanför bilen. Morbror Vernon pekade på någonting som såg ut som en stor klippa långt ut i havet. Högst uppe på toppen av klippan låg det**

**eländigaste lilla ruckel man kunde föreställa sig. En sak kunde man vara säker på, och det var att det inte fanns någon teve där.**

**'Det blir storm till kvällen säger de på väderleksrapporten!' sade morbror Vernon glatt och slog ihop händerna. 'Och den här gentlemannen har vänligt nog gått att låna oss sin båt!'**

**En tandlös gammal man kom lufsande mot dem och pekade med ett ganska elakt flin på en gammal roddbåt som låg och guppade i det järngrå vattnet nedanför dem."**

De grimaserade alla, det här gillade de inte alls.

**"'Jag har redan skaffat lite proviant', sade morbror Vernon, 'så ombord med er nu allesammans!'**

**Det var iskallt i båten. Isigt havsskum och regn kröp nerför halsen på dem och en kylig vind piskade dem i ansiktet. Efter vad som kändes som flera timmar kom till klippan, där morbror Vernon snavande och halkande gick före dem upp till det förfallna huset.**

**Inuti var det hemskt; det luktade fränt av tång, vinden ven genom springorna i träväggarna och spisen var tom och fuktig. Det fanns bara två rum.**

**Morbror Vernons proviant visade sig vara en påse chips åt var och en och fyra bananer."**

"Kallar du det proviant?" flämtade Sirius. "Det är ju ingenting!"

Lily himlade med ögonen.

**"Han försökte tända en brasa, men de tomma chipspåsarna rykte bara och krympte ihop.**

**'Skulle inte vara dumt att ha några av de där breven nu, va?' sade han muntert."**

"Skitstövel", morrade marodörerna.

**"Han var på mycket gott humör. Tydligen trodde han inte att det fanns den ringaste chans för någon att komma ut till dem här under en storm och avlämna post. stilla sinne höll Harry med om det, fastän tanken inte gjorde honom det minsta glad."**

"De kommer nog sända någon ändå", sa James tankfullt. "Gjorde dem det för dig, Lils?"

Lily nickade. Men hon visste redan om magi vid den tidpunkten, så det var lätt för henne att tro på det.

**"Medan natten föll blåste den utlovade stormen upp omkring dem. Skum från de höga vågorna stänkte mot rucklets väggar och en häftig vind fick de smutsiga fönsterrutorna att skallra. Moster Petunia hittade några mögliga filtar i det andra rummet och gjorde en bädd åt Dudley på den malätna soffan. Hon och morbror gick och lade sig i den knöliga sängen i rummet intill och Harry fick på egen hand försöka hitta en så mjuk golvbit som möjligt, där han rullade ihop sig under den tunnaste, trasigaste filten.**

**Stormen rasade allt häftigare allt eftersom natten framskred. Harry kunde inte sova. Han huttrade och vände och vred på sig för att få det bekvämade, medan knorrade av hunger. Dudleys snarkningar dränktes av det låga åskmullret som började nära midnatt. Den upplysta urtavlan på Dudleys klocka, som dinglade över soffkanten på hans feta armled, upplyste Harry om att han skulle bli elva om tio minuter. Han låg och såg på hur hans födelsedag tickade närmare och undrade Dursleys över huvud taget skulle komma ihåg den, undrade var brevskrivaren nu befann sig.**

**Fem minuter kvar. Harry hörde hur någonting knakade utanför. Han hoppades att taket inte skulle falla in, fastän han kanske skulle bli varmare om det gjorde det."**

"Åh, nej!" sa Lily plågat. "Säg inte så, Harry!"

**"Fyra minuter kvar. Kanske huset på Privet Drive skulle vara så fullt av brev när de kom tillbaka att han på något vis kunde stjäla ett.**

**Tre minuter kvar. Var det havet som slog så hårt mot klippan? Och (två minuter kvar) vad var det där för ett konstigt krasande ljud? Höll klippan på att falla sönder havet?**

**Bara en minut kvar, och sedan skulle han vara elva. Trettio sekunder … tjugo … tio … nio … kanske skulle han väcka Dudley, bara för att reta honom …"**

"Gör det", flinade Sirius elakt.

**"… tre … två … en …**

**BOM."**

"BLACK!" skrek Lily, när Sirius skrek ut det sista ordet.

"Vad?" frågade han oskyldigt.

"Det fanns ingen anledning att skrika", snäste hon.

"Men det var ett högt ljud, Lily … duh."

"Hela rucklet darrade och Harry satte sig tvärt upp och stirrade på dörren. Någon stod utanför och knackade för att bli insläppt."

James gned händerna i förväntan, ryckte boken från Sirius och öppnade den till nästa kapitel.

**"Nyckelväktaren …"**


	5. 4 Nyckelväktaren

**"Nyckelväktaren",** började James och log brett.

"Grymt. Hagrid!" ropade Sirius.

**"BOM. Det knackade igen. Dudley vaknade med ett ryck.**

**'Var är kanonen?' sade han dumt."**

"Idiot", skrattade James.

**"Det hördes ett brak bakom dem och morbror Vernon kom kanande in i rummet. Han höll ett gevär i händerna – nu förstod de vad som hade funnits i det långa, paketet han hade tagit med sig."**

"En pistol!" skrek Lily.

"Vad är en pistol?" frågade James långsamt.

"Det är ett långt metallrör och när du trycker på avtryckaren sänder det ut en liten missil som kallas för kula och den kan orsaka allvarliga skador", förklarade Sirius för de andras chockade ansikten. "Vad! Jag tog mugglarstudier, minns ni inte det?"

"Ja men … jag trodde aldrig att du faktiskt lyssnade …"

**"'Vem där?' skrek han. 'Jag varnar er, jag är beväpnad!'**

**Det blev en paus. Sedan …**

**PANG!"**

"James!"

"Vad?"

"Du är precis lika irriterande som Black!"

"Hehe … förlåt Blomman."

**"Dörren slogs till med en sådan kraft att den hoppade av gångjärnen och landade platt på golvet med ett öronbedövande brak."**

"HEJA HAGRID!"

**"En jättelik man stod i dörröppningen. Ansiktet var nästan helt dolt av en lång, lurvig hårman och ett vilt, trassligt skägg, men man kunde urskilja ögonen, som gnistrade som svarta skalbaggar under allt håret.**

**Jätten pressade sig in i det lilla rucklet, hukade sig djupt så att huvudet precis nuddade vid taket. Han böjde sig ner, lyfte upp dörren och satte lätt och ledigt tillbaka den i karmen. Dånet från stormen utanför avtog en aning. Han vände sig om och såg på dem allesammans.**

**'Man kanske kunde få sej en kopp te, va? De har inte vart nån lätt resa precis …'"**

De skrattade alla åt det. Typiskt Hagrid.

**"Han lufsade fram till soffan där Dudley satt som förstenad av rädsla.**

**'Opp å hoppa, din stora luns', sade främlingen."**

"Ja, säg till honom Hagrid!" skrattade Sirius.

**"Dudley pep och sprang och gömde sig bakom sin mamma, som skräckslagen hukade sig bakom morbror Vernon."**

"Jag är säker på att han var för stor för att kunna gömma sig bakom Petunia", fnös Lily och himlade med ögonen.

**"'Å här e Harry!' sade jätten.**

**Harry tittade upp i det skräckinjagande, vilda och mörka ansiktet och såg att de små skalbaggsögonen var hoprynkade i ett leende.**

**'Sist ja såg dej va du bara en baby', sade jätten. 'Du e väldigt lik din pappa, men du har din mammas ögon.'"**

James och Lily log åt detta. Lily vilade sitt huvud på James axel, och James såg översvallande glad ut.

**"Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett konstigt raspande läte.**

**'Jag kräver att ni omedelbart ger er av härifrån, min herre!' sade han. 'Det är hemfridsbrott att bryta sig in på det här viset!'**

**'Äh, håll truten, Dursley, ditt stora tillgjorda sviskon' sade jätten."**

"Den var bra, Hagrid!" jublade Sirius.

**"Han sträckte sig fram över soffryggen, slet geväret ur händerna på morbror Vernon, vred ihop det till en knut lika lätt som om det hade varit gjort av gummi och kastade in det i ett hörn av rummet.**

**Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett nytt konstigt läte, som en mus man trampar på.**

**'Hur som helst, Harry', sade jätten och vände ryggen åt Dursleys, 'har den äran å gratulera på födelsedan. Ja har me mej en sak åt dej här – ja kan ha suttit på nåt tillfälle, men den smakar okej.'"**

"Det där är … äckligt, men sött", log Lily.

"Ja skulle fortfarande äta den!"

"Det förvånar mig inte, Black."

**"Från en innerficka i sin svarta överrock drog han fram en lätt söndermosad ask. Harry öppnade den med darrande fingrar. Inuti fanns en stor, kletig chokladtårta _Har Den Äran Harry _skrivet på den med grön glasyr."**

"Ååh", kuttrade Lily, "det är så gulligt!"

**"Harry tittade upp på jätten. Han hade tänkt säga tack så mycket, men orden försvann på vägen till munnen, och i stället sade han:**

**'Vem är du?'"**

"Harry James Potter, uppför dig!" bannade Lily. Hon rodnade när hon såg blickarna riktade mot henne.

"Harry James Potter?" frågade James och log. "Jag gillar det."

**"Jätten skrockade.**

**'De e riktigt, ja har inte presenterat mej. Rubeus Hagrid, Nyckelväktare och Egendomsförvaltare på Hogwarts.'"**

"HOGWARTS!"

"Håll KÄFTEN!"

**"Hann höll fram en enorm hand och skakade hela armen på Harry.**

**'Hur blir de me teet nu då?' sade han och gnuggade händerna mot varandra. 'Å ja säjer förstås inte nej till nät starkare om ni har de.'"**

Lily skakade ogillande på huvudet och killarna skrattade.

**"Hans blick föll på den tomma spishällen med de skrumpnade chipspåsarna och han fnös. Han böjde sig fram över den öppna spisen; de kunde inte se vad han gjorde men när han drog sig bakåt en sekund senare dånade en flammande brasa där. Den fyllde hela det fuktiga rucklet med fladdrande ljus och Harry kände hur värmen sköljde över honom som om han hade sjunkit ner i ett hett bad."**

"Jag trodde att Hagrid inte kunde använda magi", sade Lily med rynkad panna.

"Tja, han borde inte kunna det eftersom han blev relegerad … men vi vet inte varför", sade James och ryckte på axlarna.

**"Jätten slog sig åter ner på soffan, som sviktade under hans tyngd, och började plocka fram alla möjliga saker ur fickorna på sin rock: en kopparkittel, ett hopklämt korvpaket, en eldgaffel, en tekanna, flera kantstötta muggar och en flaska med någon bärnstensfärgad vätska i som han tog sig en klunk ur innan han började laga teet. Inom kort var huset fyllt av lukten och ljudet av fräsande korv. Ingen yttrade ett ljud medan jätten arbetade, men då han lät de första sex tjocka, saftiga, brända korvarna glida av eldgaffeln skruvade Dudley lite på sig.**

**Morbror Vernon sade skarpt:**

**'Rör ingenting han ger dig, Dudley.'"**

"Men _kom igen_" fnös Remus och himlade med ögonen.

"Ja Dursley. Din val till son behöver inte mer kött på sina ben", hånade Sirius.

**"Jätten skrockade tyst.**

**'Din stora tjocka klumpeduns till son behöver då inte gödas nåt mer, Dursley, så va inte orolig.'**

**Han räckte över korvarna till Harry, som var så hungrig att han aldrig tyckte sig ha smakat något underbarare, men han kunde fortfarande inte slita blicken från Till sist, eftersom ingen verkade ha för avsikt att förklara någonting, sade han:**

**'Förlåt, men jag vet fortfarande inte vem du är.'"**

Lily log åt detta, hon var nöjd att hennes son åtminstone hade lite hyfs.

**"Jätten tog en klunk te och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen.**

**'Kalla mej Hagrid', sade han, 'de gör alla. Å som ja sa till dej, så e ja nyckelväktare på Hogwarts – du vet allt om Hogwarts förstås.'"**

"HOG-"

"Säg det Black. Jag utmanar dig", sa Lily kallt, och höll ut sitt trollspö.

Sirius tystnade snabbt.

**"'Ähum … nej', sade Harry.**

**Hagrid såg chockad ut.**

**'Förlåt', sade Harry snabbt."**

"Det är inte ditt fel", sa Lily med rynkad panna.

**"'_Förlåt?' _röt Hagrid och vände sig om och stirrade på Dursleys, som ryggade tillbaka in i skuggorna. 'De e dom som borde säja förlåt! Ja visste att du inte fick dina men ja kunde ju för tusan bövlar aldrig tro att du inte ens kände till Hogwarts! Har du aldrig undrat var dina föräldrar lärde sej allt?'**

**'Allt vadå?' frågade Harry.**

**'ALLT VADÅ?' mullrade Hagrid."**

"Ja, säg till dem, Hagrid!" jublade James.

**"'Nä, vänta lite nu, de kan inte va sant!'**

**Han hade tagit ett stort språng upp ur soffan. I sitt ursinne verkade han uppfylla hela rucklet. Dursleys kröp ihop intill väggen.**

**'Vill ni säja mej', brummade han åt Dursleys, 'att den här pojken … den här pojken! … inte har en aning om … om NÅNTING?'"**

"Hårt", skrattade Sirius.

"Det kommer han inte att gilla", suckade Lily.

**"Harry tyckte att det gick lite för långt. Han hade gått i skolan, när allt kom omkring, och hans betyg var långt ifrån dåliga.**

**'Jag vet _vissa _saker', sade han. 'Jag kan faktiskt en del matte och sånt.'**

**Men Hagrid bara viftade med handen och sade:**

**'Om _våran _värld, menar ja. Din värld. Min värld. Dina föräldrars värld.'**

**'Vilken värld?'**

**Hagrid såg ut som om han skulle explodera.**

**'DURSLEY!' dundrade han.**

**Morbror Vernon, som hade blivit väldigt blek, viskade någonting som lät som 'blubberiblubb'."**

Marodörerna flinade åt detta, de var nöjda att någon äntligen skrek åt Dursley.

**"Hagrid stirrade vilt på Harry.**

**'Men du måste känna till om din mamma å pappa', sade han. 'Dom e ju berömda, menar ja. Ni är _berömda_.'**

**'Vadå? Inte är väl min … min mamma och pappa berömda?'**

**'Du vet inte … du vet inte …' Hagrid körde fingrarna genom håret och stirrade på Harry med en förvirrad blick.**

**'Du vet alltså inte va du e för nåt?' sade han till sist.**

**Morbror Vernon återfick plötsligt rösten.**

**'Stopp!' befallde han. 'Stopp där på fläcken! Jag förbjuder er att tala om nånting för pojken!'"**

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" skrek de fyra tonåringarna.

**"En modigare man än Vernon Dursley skulle ha bävat för den ursinniga blick som Hagrid nu gav honom; när Hagrid öppnade munnen för att tala, darrade varenda stavelse av ilska.**

**'Har ni aldrig berättat de för han? Aldrig berättat för honom va de stog i brevet som Dumbledore lämna åt han? Ja va där! Ja såg Dumbledore lämna de, Dursley! har ni inte talat om för han på alla dom här åren?'**

**'Inte talat om _vad _för mig?' sade Harry ivrigt.**

**'STOPP! JAG FÖRBJUDER ER!' vrålade morbror Vernon panikslagen.**

**Moster Petunia gav till en flämtning av skräck."**

"Dramadrottning …" muttrade Lily.

**"'Äh, gå å dra nåt gammalt över er, båda två', sade Hagrid. 'Harry, du e en trollkarl.'"**

"JAAAAAAA!" skrek James och Sirius; den tidigare lade ner boken så att han kunde göra en lyckodans med den senare. Lily skrattade åt dem och skakade på huvudet.

**"Det blev alldeles tyst inne i rucklet. Havet och den vinande vinden var det enda som hördes.**

**'Jag är en _vadå _för något?' flämtade Harry.**

**'En trollkarl förstås', sade Hagrid och slog sig åter ner i soffan, som knakade och sjönk ännu längre ner, 'å en hejans duktig en, vill ja påstå, bara du får lite träning. skulle du annars va, me en sån mamma å pappa? Å ja tycker att de nog kan va på tiden för dej å få läsa ditt brev.'**

**Harry sträckte fram handen för att äntligen få ta emot det gulaktiga kuvertet, adresserat i smaragdgrönt bläck till _Mr H. Potter, Golvet, Rucklet-på-klippan, Havet. _Han drog ut brevet och läste:**

_**HOGWARTS SKOLA för HÄXKONSTER och TROLLDOM**_

_**Rektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Innehavare av Merlin-Ordern av Första Graden, Storhäxmästare, Överstetrollkarl, Högste Storpamp i Häxmästarnas Internationella Samfund)**_

_**Käre Mr Potter,**_

_**Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning behövs.**_

_**Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli.**_

_**Er tillgivna,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

**_Biträdande rektor_"**

"Hans brev är precis som mitt", log James.

"Ja, vad trodde du?" flinade Sirius.

**"Frågor exploderade som fyrverkerier inne i huvudet på Harry och han kunde inte bestämma sig för vilken han skulle komma med först. Efter några minuter stammade han:**

**'Vad menas med att de förväntar sig min uggla?'"**

"Av alla frågor han kunde ha frågat … så blev det den", flinade Sirius, och skrattade ett skällande skratt.

**"'Vid alla galopperande Gorgoner, de påminner mej om en sak', sade Hagrid och slog sig för pannan med en sådan kraft att han kunnat slå omkull en draghäst, och annan ficka i överrocken drog han ut en uggla – en riktig, levande, ganska tilltufsad uggla"**

"Hade han en uggla i fickan?" utropade Lily bestört. "Stackars liten!"

**"– en lång gåspenna och en pergamentrulle. Med tungan mellan tänderna krafsade han ner ett meddelande som Harry kunde läsa upp och ner:**

_**Käre Mr Dumbledore,**_

_**Har gett Harry hans brev.**_

_**Tar me han i morron för att köpa sakerna han behöver.**_

_**Vädret hemskt. Hoppas ni mår bra.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rullade ihop meddelandet, gav det till ugglan som klämde fast det i näbben, gick fram till dörren och kastade ut ugglan i stormen. Sedan kom han tillbaka sig ner igen som om det han just hade gjort var lika normalt som att prata i telefon."**

"Det är det för oss", sade Remus förnuftigt.

**"Harry upptäckte att han satt och gapade och stängde snabbt igen munnen.**

**'Var va jag?' sade Hagrid, men i samma ögonblick trädde morbror Vernon, som fortfarande var askgrå i ansiktet men såg väldigt arg ut, fram i ljuset från brasan.**

**'Han ska inte till den där skolan', sade han.**

**Hagrid grymtade.**

**'Ja skulle vilja se en stor Mugglare som dej hindra han', sade han.**

**'En vad?' sade Harry intresserat.**

**'En Mugglare', sade Hagrid 'de e va vi kallar såna som dom, folk som inte har några magiska krafter. Å du har haft den stora oturen å växa opp i en familj av dom Mugglare ja nånsin skådat.'**

**'Vi svor på när vi tog hand om honom att vi skulle sätta stopp för de där dumheterna', sade morbror Vernon, 'svor på att vi skulle ta det ur honom helt och hållet! Trollkarl, jo, jag tackar jag!'"**

"TA DET UR HONOM?" skrek Lily plötsligt.

"DET ÄR BÄST FÖR DIG ATT DU INTE HAR RÖRT MIN SON, DURSLEY!" morrade James.

Sirius morrade djupt ner i halsen, och Remus ögon hade blivit en hårt bärnstensfärgade.

**"'_Visste _ni?' sade Harry. '_Visste _ni att jag var en … en trollkarl!'**

**'Visste!' skrek moster Petunia plötsligt med gäll röst. '_Visste! _Det är klart att vi visste! Hur skulle du kunna vara nåt annat, när min förbaskade syster var vad hon var?"**

Lily suckade tyst och sänkte blicken.

**"Jo då, hon fick ett precis likadant brev som det där och försvann i väg till den där … den där _skolan _… och kom hem varenda lov med fickorna fulla av grodyngel förvandlade tekoppar till råttor."**

"Det gjorde jag aldrig", suckade Lily uppretat. "Sluta överdriva, Tunia!"

**"Jag var den enda som såg vad hon egentligen var – ett missfoster!"**

Lily ryckte till och lutade sig mot James när han la en arm om henne för att stötta henne.

**"Men vad min mamma och pappa beträffar, så nej då, det var bara Lily för hela slanten, de var stolta över att ha en häxa i familjen!'**

**Hon avbröt sig för att dra ett djupt andetag och fortsatte sedan att gorma och predika. Det verkade som om hon hade väntat i åratal på att få ösa ur sig alltsammans.**

"Det har hon", suckade Lily.

**"'Sen träffade hon den där Potter i skolan och de lämnade den och gifte sig och fick dig, och självfallet visste jag att du skulle bli precis likadan, precis lika konstig, lika … lika … _onormal _… och sen, kan man tänka sig, gick hon och blev sprängd i luften och vi fick dig på halsen!'"**

"Lily och James är inte onormala", snäste Sirius. "Du är den onormala, din dumma häst!"

**"Harry hade blivit mycket blek. Så snart han återfick talförmågan sade han:**

**'Sprängd i luften? Ni har ju sagt att de dog i en bilolycka!'**

**'BILOLYCKA!' vrålade Hagrid och hoppade upp så ilsket att Dursleys skuttade tillbaka till sitt hörn. 'Hur skulle Lily å James Potter kunna dö i en bilolycka? De e en En skandal! Att Harry Potter inte känner till sin egen historia när varenda unge i våran värld känner till hans namn!'**

**'Men varför? Vad hände?' frågade Harry ivrigt.**

**Ilskan försvann ur Hagrids ansikte. Han såg plötsligt bekymrad ut.**

**'Ja vänta mej inte de här', sade han med låg, orolig röst. 'Ja hade ingen aning om, när Dumbledore sa åt mej att de kunde bli besvärligt å få tag i dej, att de va mycket du inte visste. Å, Harry, ja vet inte om ja e rätt person å tala om de för dej, men nån måste ju, du kan inte ge dej av till Hogwarts utan å veta.'"**

"Han har rätt", suckade James och de andra nickade.

**"Han kastade en mördande blick på Dursleys.**

**'Nåja, de e väl bäst du får veta så mycket ja kan tala om för dej – fast ja kan inte tala om allting, de e ett stort mysterium, en del av de …'**

**Han satte sig ner, stirrade in i brasan några sekunder och sade sedan:**

**'De börjar väl, antar ja, me … me en person som heter … men de e otroligt att du inte känner till hans namn, alla i våran värld känner till …'**

**'Vem?'**

**'Jaa … ja vill helst inte säja namnet om ja kan slippa. Ingen vill det.'"**

"Det är inte sant", påstod Sirius.

"Nej, ingen av oss har något emot att säga det", höll James med.

**"'Varför inte?'**

**'Vid alla vidriga vidunder, Harry, folk e fortfarande rädda. Jösses, va de här va svårt. Jo, du förstår, de va den här trollkarln som blev … ond. Så ond man kunde Värre. Värre än värst. Han hette …'**

**Hagrid svalde, men inga ord kom ut.**

**'Kanske du kunde skriva ner det?' föreslog Harry.**

**'Nää … ja kan inte stava de. Okej då … _Voldemort_.' Hagrid ryste. 'Tvinga mej inte å säja de igen. Hur som helst, för så där en tjugo år sen börja den här – den här trollkarln å se sej om efter anhängare. Fick såna också, en del va rädda och andra ville bara ha lite av hans makt, för han skaffa sej mer och mer makt. Mörka tider, Harry. Man visste inte vem man kunde lita på, våga inte bli vän me främmande trollkarlar eller häxor … Hemska saker hände. Han höll på å ta över. En del gjorde förstås motstånd mot honom – å dom döda han. Grymt. Ett av dom enda säkra ställena som fanns kvar va Hogwarts. Skulle tro att Dumbledore va den ende som Vet-Vem va rädd för. Han våga inte försöka ta över skolan, inte just då i alla fall."**

Lily nickade och log. "Harry bör vara säker på Hogwarts."

**"Nu va ju din mamma den finaste häxa och din pappa den skickligaste trollkarl ja nånsin känt. Båda två bäst i klassen på Hogwarts under sin tid! De konstiga e väl Du-Vet-Vem aldrig försökte få över dom på sin sida tidigare … visste nog att dom stog för nära Dumbledore för å vilja ha nånting me Den Mörka Sidan att göra."**

"Ja, jag skulle aldrig följa Voldemort!" sa James bestämt.

"Som om jag skulle ha ett val", fnös Lily. "Han hatar mugglarfödda men ja, jag skulle aldrig följa honom heller."

**"Kanske trodde han att han kunde övertala dom … kanske ville han bara ha dom ur vägen. De enda man vet, de e att på allhelgonaafton för tio år sen dök han opp där ni allihop bodde. Du va bara ett år. Han kom till erat hus å … å …'"**

Lily knöt nävarna och hennes ögon var blanka av tårar. Sirius och Remus hade blivit extremt bleka och James verkade ha svårt att läsa.

**"Hagrid drog plötsligt fram en mycket smutsig, prickig näsduk och snöt sig med ett ljud som en mistlur.**

**'Förlåt', sade han. 'Men de e så sorgligt … ja kände ju din mamma och pappa, å finare personer än dom kunde man inte hitta … nånstans …"**

"Jag är glad att han har så höga tankar om oss", viskade Lily precis så högt att de andra kunde höra henne.

**"Du-Vet-Vem döda dom. Å sen … å de e de verkligt mystiska me de hela … försökte han döda dej också. Ville göra rent hus, antar ja, eller kanske han bara gilla vid de laget. Men han kunde inte göra det. Har du aldrig undrat hur du fått de där märket i pannan? De e ingen vanlig skåra. De e va man får när man träffas av kraftig, ond förbannelse – den gjorde verkan på din mamma å pappa å till å me på erat hus – men den verka inte på dej, och å de e därför du e berömd, Harry. Ingen nånsin överlevt sen han bestämt sej för å döda nån, ingen utom du, å han har dödat några av de bästa häxorna å trollkarlarna i våran tid – McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts–"**

"Marlene!" skrek Lily. "Nej!"

"Prewetts … det är Molly, Gideon och Fabian, eller hur?" sade James bistert.

"Molly gifte sig med Arthur Weasley … så jag antar att det bara är tvillingarna", sade Sirius sorgset. Han gillade tvillingarna.

**"– å du va bara en liten baby, å du överlevde.'**

**Harry kände att någonting hände inne i hans huvud, någonting ytterst smärtsamt. Då Hagrid kom till slutet av sin berättelse, såg Harry åter den bländande blixten grönt ljus, tydligare än han kunde minnas att han någonsin sett den förut, och han mindes någonting annat, för första gången i sitt liv – ett högt, kallt, grymt skratt."**

Lily begravde sitt huvud i sina händer och James grimaserade plågat.

**"Hagrid betraktade honom sorgset.**

**'De va ja som tog dej från de förstörda huset, på Dumbledores order. Förde me dej till dom här typerna …'**

**Harry hoppade till, han hade nästan glömt att Dursleys var där. Morbror Vernon tycktes verkligen ha fått modet tillbaka. Han blängde ilsket på Hagrid med knutna nävar.**

**'Hör på mig nu, gosse lille', brummade han. 'Jag kan hålla med om att det är nånting konstigt med dig, förmodligen inget som inte ett gott kok stryk skulle ha botat - '"**

Lily fräste plötsligt och lyfte huvudet ur händerna. "Om han rör min son så SVÄR jag till MERLIN att jag ska hemsöka honom för evigt!"

**"- och vad allt det här pratet om dina föräldrar beträffar, ja, så var de ena kufiska typer, och världen klarar sig bättre utan dem enligt min åsikt –"**

Sirius och Remus hoppade upp och skrek svordomar om hur idiotisk Dursley var och att världen bara skulle vara ett eländigt ställe utan Tagghorn och Lily.

Lily och James betraktade dem tyst, båda förlorade i sina egna tankar.

**"… fick precis vad de förtjänade, eftersom de syltade in sig med de där trollkarlstyperna, just vad jag väntade mig, visste alltid att det skulle sluta illa för dem …'**

**Men i samma ögonblick tog Hagrid ett språng från soffan och drog fram ett skamfilat skärt paraply från insidan av rocken. Han riktade det som ett svärd mot morbror Vernon och sade:**

**'Ja varnar dej, Dursley, ja varnar dej. Ett enda ord till …'"**

"Ja, håll tyst Dursley", spottade Sirius.

**"Inför risken att bli genomborrad av spetsen på ett paraply i handen på en skäggig jätte svek modet åter morbror Vernon; han tryckte sig tätt intill väggen och tystnade.**

**'Så där ja, de va bättre', sade Hagrid.**

**Han andades tungt och satte sig åter i soffan som den här gången sjönk ända ner till golvet.**

**Under tiden hade Harry fortfarande massor av frågor han ville ställa, hundratals frågor.**

**'Men vad hände med Vol … förlåt, jag menar Du-Vet-Vem?'"**

"Jag hoppas att han inte börjar frukta Voldemorts namn … jag menar, det är bara ett namn", suckade James.

**"'Bra fråga, Harry. Försvann. Gick opp i rök. Samma kväll han försökte döda dej. Å de gör dej ännu mer berömd. De e de största mysteriet, förstår du … han va bli allt mäktigare – varför skulle han försvinna?**

**En del säjer att han dog. Skitprat, tycker ja. Vet inte om han hade tillräckligt me mänskligt kvar i sej för å dö."**

De rynkade alla pannan, funderade på saken, och tyckte inte alls om det.

**"En del säjer att han fortfarande finns där ute å bidar sin tid liksom, men ja tror inte på de. Folk som va på hans sida kom tillbaka till våran. Nåra av dom vakna nån sorts dvala. Tror inte dom kunde ha gjort de om han va på väg tillbaka."**

"Såvida de inte fejkade det", muttrade Sirius med Lucius Malfoy i tankarna.

**"Dom flesta av oss tror att han fortfarande finns där ute nånstans men att han förlorat sin kraft. För svag för å fortsätta. För de va nånting me dej som tog kål på Harry. De va nånting som hände den där natten som han inte räknat me – vet inte vad de va, ingen gör de – men nånting me dej knäckte han ordentligt.'**

**Hagrid såg på Harry med ögon som strålade av värme och respekt, men i stället för att känna sig stolt och belåten var Harry helt övertygad om att det hade begåtts förfärligt misstag. En trollkarl? Han? Hur skulle han kunna vara det? Han hade tillbringat sitt liv med att bli mörbultad av Dudley och illa behandlad av moster Petunia och morbror Vernon; om han verkligen var en trollkarl, varför hade de då inte blivit förvandlade till vårtiga paddor varje gång de försökt låsa in honom i hans skrymsle? Om han en gång hade besegrat den störste trollkarlen i hela världen, hur kom det sig då att Dudley alltid kunnat sparka omkring med honom som en fotboll?**

**'Hagrid', sade han med låg röst, 'jag tror att du måste ha gjort ett misstag. Jag tror inte att jag kan vara en trollkarl.'**

**Till hans förvåning skrockade Hagrid.**

**'Ingen trollkarl, va? Aldrig fått saker å ting å hända när du varit rädd eller arg?'"**

"Hmmm, jag undrar jag", skrockade Sirius.

**"Harry såg in i brasan. Nu när han kom att tänka på det … varenda konstig sak som hade gjort hans moster och morbror rasande på honom hade hänt när han, varit upprörd eller arg … när han jagades av Dudleys gäng hade han rätt som det var befunnit sig utom räckhåll för dem … när han bävade för att gå till skolan där löjliga klippningen hade han lyckats få håret att växa ut igen … och allra sista gången Dudley hade slagit till honom, visst hade han tagit sin hämnd då utan förstå vad det var han gjorde? Hade han inte släppt lös en boaorm på honom?"**

"Vilket, föresten, var helt jävla briljant!" flinade James.

**"Harry tittade på Hagrid igen, med ett leende, och såg att Hagrid formligen strålade mot honom.**

**'Ser du?' sade Hagrid. 'Harry Potter, skulle inte han va en trollkarl – vänta du bara, du kommer å bli verkligt berömd på Hogwarts.'**

**Men morbror Vernon tänkte inte ge med sig utan strid.**

**'Har jag inte sagt åt er att han inte ska gå där?' väste han. 'Han ska gå i Stonewall High och det kommer han att vara tacksam för. Jag har läst de där breven och behöver en massa skräp – trolldomsböcker och trollstavar och …'**

**'Om han vill gå där, kan inte nån stor Mugglare som dej hindra han', brummade Hagrid. 'Hindra Lily och James Potters son från å gå på Hogwarts! Du måste va Han har varit inskriven där ända sen han föddes. Han ska till den finaste häxkonsts- och trolldomsskolan i hela världen. Sju år där å han kommer inte å känna igen själv. Han kommer å va me ungdomar av sin egen sort som omväxling, å han kommer å ha den finaste rektorn som Hogwarts nånsin haft, Albus Dumbled…'**

**'JAG TÄNKER INTE BETALA FÖR ATT NÅN STOLLIG GAMMAL TOK SKA LÄRA HONOM TROLLKONSTER!' vrålade morbror Vernon."**

"Perfekt!" flinade Sirius muntert.

"Hagrid kommer att explodera!" skrattade James.

**"Men han hade till sist gått för långt. Hagrid grep tag i sitt paraply och snurrade det över huvudet på honom.**

**'FÖRSÖK … ALDRIG …' dundrade han, '… Å … FÖROLÄMPA … ALBUS … DUMBLEDORE … INFÖR … MEJ!'**

**Han lät paraplyet svepa ner genom luften tills det pekade på Dudley – det kom en blixt av violett ljus, ett ljud som från en smällare, ett högt pip och i nästa ögonblick dansade Dudley omkring på stället medan han tryckte händerna hårt över sin tjocka bak och tjöt av smärta. När han vände ryggen mot dem, såg Harry hur en grissvans stack fram genom ett hål i hans byxor."**

De började alla att skratta högt åt det och det tog dem en hel del minuter att lugna ner sig.

**"Morbror Vernon gav till ett vrål. Han drog in moster Petunia och Dudley i det andra rummet med en sista skräckslagen blick på Hagrid och smällde igen dörren dem.**

**Hagrid tittade ner på sitt paraply och strök sig över skägget.**

**'Borde inte ha tappat humöret så där' sade han ångerfullt, 'men de fungera i alla fall inte. Hade tänkt å förvandla honom till en gris, men han va väl allaredan så att de inte fanns mycke kvar å göra'"**

"Han har en poäng", skrockade James.

**"Han sneglade på Harry under sina buskiga ögonbryn.**

**'Vore tacksam om du inte tala om de här för nån på Hogwarts', sade han. 'Ja får egentligen … ähum … inte göra trollkonster. Ja fick tillåtelse å trolla lite grann efter dej å få fram breven till dej å såna saker – ett av skälen till att ja så gärna ville åta mej jobbet …'**

**'Varför får du inte göra trollkonster?' frågade Harry.**

**'Joo … ja har skälv gått på Hogwarts men ja … ähum … blev relegerad för å säja som de e. Under tredje året där. Dom bröt av min trollstav på mitten å sånt. Men Dumbledore lät mej stanna kvar som skogvaktare. Han e en storartad man, Dumbledore.'**

**'Varför blev du relegerad?'"**

Sirius lyssnade uppmärksamt.

**"'De börjar bli sent å vi har massor å göra i morron', sade Hagrid med hög röst. 'Måste i väg till stan, skaffa alla dina böcker å sånt.'"**

"Nää, jag ville ju veta", stönade Sirius.

"Diskret, Hagrid", log Remus.

**"Han tog av sig sin stora svarta rock och kastade över den till Harry.**

**'Du får slafa under den där', sade han. 'Bry dej inte om ifall den rör lite på sej, ja tror att ja fortfarande har ett par hasselmöss i en av fickorna.'"**

"Det var det", sa James och la ner boken.

"LUNCH!" skrek Sirius plötsligt och sprang ut.

"Sirius!" skrek Remus och suckade. "Idiot." Han skakade på huvudet och sprang efter honom.

Lily la boken i sin bokväska och reste på sig. Hon skulle precis gå när James försiktigt tog tag om hennes handled. Hon vände sig förvånat om.

"Lily … kan vi snacka?" sa James nervöst.


	6. The Talk

_Lily la boken i sin bokväska och reste på sig. Hon skulle precis gå när James försiktigt tog tag om hennes handled. Hon vände sig förvånat om._

"_Lily … kan vi snacka?" sa James nervöst._

"Visst James", log Lily. "Vad är det?"

"Ja … ehm…" Han gnuggade långsamt handen mot bakhuvudet. "Jag undrade … eftersom … du vet, du verkar gilla mig mer nu … och vi kommer ha Harry i framtiden … om … du vilja … bli … min … flickvän?"

Lily bet sig i läppen, och funderade. Hon hade sett en ny sida av James sedan de hade bjudit in henne att vara med och läsa boken. Han var inte det arroganta dumhuvudet brukade vara, han var faktiskt gullig och beskyddande och ibland när han log så fick hon en fladdrande känsla i magen.

"Okej…" sa hon långsamt och log.

James lyste upp. "Verkligen?" flinade han.

Lily nickade. "Jag kommer att ge dig en chans…"

James hade aldrig lett så brett i hela sitt liv.

"JA!" vrålade han och gjorde en liten glad dans.

Lily skrattade. "Kom igen. Vi måste skynda oss innan Sirius slukar all mat i stora salen."

James skrattade. "Just det." Han tog tag i hennes hand och sprang ut ur vid behov-rummet. När de gick in i stora salen höll de fortfarande hand och de log och småpratade glatt. närheten vände sig och stirrade chockat på dem.

De två tonåringarna lade märke till tystnaden och tittade ner på sina sammanflätade händer. James blinkade. Han hade inte insett att han aldrig släppte Lilys hand.

Lily rodnade lätt men släppte inte taget utan drog honom istället till Gryffindors bord.

"Vi ses senare, James", log hon och släppte slutligen taget om hans hand.

"Aa, precis efter maten", höll han med och satte sig bredvid Sirius.

Lily vände sig och satte sig bredvid sina vänner Alice, Dorcas och Marlene, som genast började kasta frågor åt henne.

James flinade för sig själv och tog för sig av pajen.

"Vad var allt det där om, Tagghorn?" frågade Remus och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Lily sa ja…" sa James stolt.

"Ge e ju jättebja", ropade Sirius genom en munfull av kyckling.

Remus tittade äcklat på sin vän.

"Är det för mycket begärt att du sväljer innan du pratar?"

Blicken som Sirius gav honom var en som tydligt sa 'är inte det uppenbart?'

Remus nöp sin näsrygg och suckade irriterat.

James skrattade och började äta.

"Okej, tjejen, berätta allt!" sa Alice enträget till Lily.

"Berätta vad?" frågade Lily svalt, och tog för sig av soppan.

"Hallå … du och Potter gick ju hand i hand! Och var har du varit hela dagen?" Alice rynkade pannan.

"Jag har varit med James, Sirius och Remus", sa Lily försiktigt. "Och de är faktiskt inte så farliga."

Marlene la en hand på Lilys panna.

"Ingen feber!"

Dorcas skakade på huvudet.

"Och … jag … dejtar honom, typ…"

Tre par ögon stirrade chockat på henne och Lily började genast försvara sig själv.

"Tja, jag har sett en ny sida av honom! Han är inte … så arrogant det här året och han försöker verkligen. Jag har bestämt mig för att ge honom en chans."

"Okej Lil…" sa Alice långsamt. "Om du är säker…" Hon log plötsligt glatt när hennes pojkvän Frank satte sig bredvid henne. Hon hoppade direkt in i ett samtal med honom.

Lily tittade ner på sin mat och rynkade lätt pannan.

"Är du okej?" frågade Marlene leende.

Lily tittade upp och kände ett hugg av smärta när hon såg in i ögonen till vännen som snart skulle dö.

"J-ja" muttrade hon och reste sig häftigt upp. "Ursäkta mig."

James tittade upp när Lily sprang ut ur stora salen medan en oroad Alice Lewis*, Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadows och Marlene McKinnon såg på. När hans blick föll på Marlene förstod han, och reste sig upp. Utan ett ord sprang han efter Lily, och han bara visste att hon skulle till vid behov-rummet.

Han hittade henne uppkrupen i soffan de hade ockuperat när de läste, med tårar strömmande nerför hennes kinder. Någonstans i bakhuvudet noterade James att hon var vacker när hon var upprörd. Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och höll ut sina armar. Lily såg på honom ett ögonblick innan hon kröp ihop i hans famn, och begravde sitt ansikte mot hans hals.

"Jag står nästan inte ut", viskade hon. "Marlene är en av mina västa vänner … hon kan inte dö…"

"Vi kommer att ändra på det, Lily", sa James bestämt. "Genom att läsa de här böckerna kommer vi redan att ändra saker … vi kan rädda Marlene också."

Lily lyfte på huvudet och tittade på honom. Hon torkade sig långsamt i ögonen och log mot honom.

"Du har rätt", viskade hon och lutade sig närmare mot honom.

James vilade sin panna mot hennes, och hans hjärta slog fort i hans bröst. Lily slöt långsamt ögonen och lutade sitt huvud upp mot hans. James slöt också sina ögon och skulle pressa sina läppar mot hennes när –

"HÄR ÄR VI!" ropade Sirius och studsade in i rummet, men stannade när han såg Lily och James med något trutande läppar.

"Åh … erm…"

James öppnade ögonen och förbannade sin bästa vän inombords. Lily tittade rodnande ner på golvet. Remus följde efter Sirius in i rummet och tittade ursäktande på James.

"V-vi borde nog fortsätta", sa Lily tyst. Hon tog fram boken och gav den till Remus.

Remus nickade och öppnade boken.

Undertiden blängde James på sin bästa vän, som log ett retsamt flin tillbaka.

"**Diagongränden..."**


End file.
